Traitor in our midst
by RedSnowQueen
Summary: She thought she loved him, until he turned against her. He had betrayed her and he was going to pay for what he had done to her mother. Sequel to Diamonds are Nothing but Trouble. AU. Rated T for minor blood details and explicit description scenes. COMPLE
1. Introduction

**Massie Block:** Has now joined the CTAV team and must train to become a detective and fighter. Derrick has broken up with her and Massie tries to mend her broken heart. After struggling with Emma's methods of training, the new mentor comes onto the scene and steals Emma's thunder; and also Massie's heart. But Massie feels uneasy around the super-hawt guy and when she finds out why, Massie learns more about the mystery behind her mothers murder.

**Emma Boisselle: **The famous teen detective can't seem to train Massie properly and she is quickly forced by the CTAV president to call in an old partner and friend more experienced than her and she's not to interfere in any way. So when the past catches up to her, Emma does everything she can to stay out of his life and to focus on other cases.

**Joshua Reynolds: **Has been battling with his personal life since losing his father in the previous story. Joshua isn't sure that he fits in at CTAV and he considers leaving his professional life and Emma. But when he discovers an awful truth about the mentor, Joshua must put a stop to it and expose him for who he truly is.

**The Pretty Committee: **Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire have all mutually broken the group after Massie's departure, but they remain a tight group of friends. The girls occasionally make Skype calls with Massie and give her advice and pointers in any way that they can. They also make sure that Massie gets to speak to her dad as much as possible.

**Introducing ailes du neige's OC  
Name: Rhys Brookland  
Age: 21  
Hair: Short blonde hair cut above the ears  
Eyes: Green  
Height: Six foot one  
Weight: 160 pds mostly muscle but with a lanky build. (Think Chris Evans)  
Personality:** **He has a cheerful personality, but he can also be dark and moody at some times or another. **

**Background: Rhys and Emma were best friends and partners back in the sixth grade and after being shot, Rhys disappeared for eight years for unknown reasons. Finally returning, he is now a double agent and he has a mission. Rhys must find the blueprints to a war machine and to get the most important piece for it. His superiors suspect that the final piece belonged to a very important woman that he killed to get it from, only to find that she didn't have it, but that her daughter did. Rhys manipulates Massie into falling for him in order to retrieve the blueprints and final piece.**

**This is an AU Clique Story….so let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yea, I don't own The Clique…yada yada yada**

* * *

**Toronto, Ontario  
CTAV HQ Building  
Gym  
Noon  
July 13, 2012**

"Come on, don't be such a chicken." Emma called to Massie as the girl stood high off the ground.

"I can't do it! Jumping ten feet just to get to another platform? No way!" Massie refused.

Emma groaned inwardly and gave a mental face palm. Why was Massie being so stubborn?

Massie tried not to look down. She didn't realize that she was scared of heights until now. She always kept her feet on the ground.

"So you're just going to let the suspect get away during a roof chase?" Emma asked.

"Opposite of no! I'll just have back up go after them." Massie snapped.

"Suppose you're on your own?" Emma argued.

Massie groaned loud enough for Emma to hear her frustrations. Why was she being so bossy? Massie wasn't use to people bossing her around yet and she so badly wanted to tell Emma who she was. But Massie realized that she was a changed girl. She wasn't an alpha anymore. She was just Massie.

"Emma, did I invite you to my barbeque?" Massie asked.

"Nope?" Emma asked, confused.

"Then why are you all up in my grill?" She snapped.

Before Massie could give her another tongue lashing, she took a deep breath to calm herself. She could do this. She could focus on her target. Just think of those cute Jimmy Choo's that she saw at the mall. Exhaling, Massie ran and jumped off the platform.

She missed grabbing the ledge to the other platform and she plummeted down onto the soft mat below her. Emma gave a frustrated growl.

"I think I've worked you hard enough this morning. Go shower and change." Emma instructed.

They had been training since seven o'clock that morning and Massie quickly bolted out of the gym and into the change room. Stripping off her sweaty LuLu Lemon sweats and tee, Massie hopped into the shower and scrubbed off her sweaty skin. UGH! Why was she so gross? She never had to sweat so much in her life!

As she conditioned her hair, Massie thought back to previous events. After accepting to join CTAV, Massie waited until she graduated from High School to get started. Her father was happy for her to pursue what made her happy and The Pretty Committee also complied. They actually mutually disbanded the clique, but the four girls remained close friends and they kept in contact with Massie via Skype.

The only person who wasn't happy for her, was Derrick Harrington. He was furious to hear that Massie was joining a law enforcing agency. He feared for her life. He didn't know what he would do with himself if he ever found out that Massie was killed. He broke up with her after realizing that Massie had changed. He didn't understand why she wanted to do this and because of the break-up, Massie was somewhat of a mess. But she was grateful that training was able to distract her.

Once in a while during training, Massie would grow frustrated and verbally abuse Emma, showing her former side even though she knew it barely affected the detective.

After showering and changing into clean clothes, Massie headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Walking in, Massie found Joshua sitting with some other detectives at table three. He waved her over after she grabbed some California rolls and spring water.

"Hey, how did training go?" He asked.

"It's a bit frustrating. Emma must be inexperienced or something." Massie explained.

"Well, it is her first time doing this. Ever since General….ever since….well… you know what I mean. Ever since that, the president put her in charge of training as part of her promotion." Joshua explained.

"You mean that she could be the next General to take over the CTAV operation?" Massie asked in surprise.

"She could be if she works hard enough." Detective Delong spoke up.

The table went silent and Joshua subtly brushed tears away. He hated bringing up his father. He hated him for who he was and he hated him for trying to convince Joshua to be just like him. He only cared about being a criminal and ruling the world. He was dead and although it should have comforted him, it didn't. He wished that things could have been different so that he could have parents to look up to. But he was all alone and even at the age of 21 he missed his parents.

Joshua was snapped out of his reverie when his nose picked up the familiar light scent of Curve Appeal by Liz Claiborne. Emma walked wearily into the room and grabbed a cup of coffee before heading over to the table.

"I'm sorry Massie. I shouldn't rush your training so much." Emma apologized to Massie.

"It's okay. I totally know what it's like to be under pressure when it comes to being on top," Massie said.

"I think I'll give you a two hour break." Emma replied.

Massie gave her friend a grateful smile and hugged her.

"Oh thank you soooo much! Sweating has been grossing me out!" Massie squealed.

Joshua, Emma and the other detectives laughed at the new recruit. She had no idea what else lay ahead of her.

"At least Emma will go easier on you. General Wanat was a training monster." Detective Delong remarked.

Joshua's expressions darkened at the name again and he shot daggers at the older man.

"Shut up! No one cares about him anymore. He's dead, so let it rest." Joshua snapped and stood up quickly, knocking down his chair in the process.

Without another word, he stormed out of the room and Massie could envision an animated dark cloud hovering above his head.

"Is he doing okay? He seems to be worked up lately." Massie asked.

"It's just family stuff. Joshua lost his mom at a young age and she was his world. His dad on the other hand…not so much if you know what I mean." Emma explained.

"Isn't there anything you can do? You are his girlfriend after all." Massie inquired.

Emma shook her head. "I think it's just best to leave him alone for now."

Massie nodded her understanding. She knew that being under pressure could make people snap and it was best to leave them alone to cool off.

"Well I think I'll go and Skype with my girlfriends. I'll see you later." Massie explained.

"M'kay. I'm heading off to my office in case you need something." Emma replied.

After finishing her lunch, Massie made her way to the separate apartment buildings where she headed up to her room and walked into the deep red living room with hard wood flooring. She set her keys on the dual bar island counter and she headed into her pure white room, where the only splash of color was her purple queen sized bed.

Plopping onto her comfortable bed, Massie enjoyed the feeling of being able to relax. Her muscles ached terribly and she whined to herself about wanting a massage.

"Oh wait, I can do that." She chuckled to herself and grabbed her universal remote control and clicked a button. Lying on her stomach, Massie waited until a robot appeared from her closet.

Morning Glory was her robotic maid and did everything that Massie asked her to. Every apartment room had a robot in their closet and Massie smiled contently as she felt the two hands un-tense her muscles. When she was happy enough, she ordered Glory back into the closet and she pulled up her laptop and opened up her Skype.

Finding Alicia's contact, Massie dialed it up. Her friends had agreed to meet at her home so that they could talk to Massie. The four of them showed up on her screen.

"Hey Massie!" They greeted.

"Hey, I miss you guys." Massie said.

"We miss you too." Claire replied.

"So how is everything? Is it all that you hoped it would be?" Dylan asked.

"It's all that and more. Training is tough to do and I keep sweating! But Emma's given me a break for the next two hours." Massie explained.

"Oh my god, you sweat now? You really have changed." Alicia teased.

"Ha ha, if I could reach through the screen right now, I'd punch you in the arm." Massie voiced.

Kristen took the liberty for Massie and lightly punched Alicia in the arm.

"Oh ma ouch!" Alicia shrieked.

"That didn't even hurt." Kristen argued.

"Whatever." Alicia whined and rubbed her arm.

Massie rolled her eyes and smiled. She was glad that her friends were still comfortable talking to her about her problems.

"So Massie, Guess has a new line out. They've got some new leather jackets." Claire mentioned.

"Cool, I'll check it out tomorrow on my day off." Massie said.

After another hour of talking and goofing off, Massie looked at her clock and explained that she had to get going for another three hours of training.

"Alright, have fun Massie." Claire said.

"But not too much fun." Alicia replied, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

Massie gave them a mock laugh and soon signed off. She dressed in her clean pair of Juicy sweats and tee and pulled on her sneakers. She wondered what she was going to be doing this time as she grabbed her keys and left her apartment and headed back to the gym.

"I hope sweating isn't going to be involved again." She groaned to herself.

* * *

**Poor Massie! She has to sweat now? Will she survive? Haha**

**So which do you prefer? The outdoors or being inside?**

**R&R!**


	2. Coming home to Alberta

**This is an AU Clique Story  
Disclaimer: Do…Not…Own…Clique Characters.**

* * *

**Toronto, Ontario  
CTAV HQ Building  
3:30pm  
July 14, 2012**

Coming back from their Saturday shopping trip, Emma and Massie exhaustingly made their way up to Emma's office where they set their many bags down and plopped onto the cushy couch sitting in there.

"I had no idea that you were such a shop-o-holic." Emma groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well now you know. Oh and by the way, those pumps will definitely work with that Diana Von Furstenberg dress for your date with Joshua on Monday." Massie complimented.

Blushing, Emma threw a pillow at her friend but Massie ducked just in time and hurled it back at her. Emma's instincts kicked in and she caught it just before it hit her face.

"There won't be a date if the President calls in an assignment." Emma explained.

As if on cue, her computer beeped loudly and the young detective made her way over to her desk; Massie following behind. Accepting her call, the president was on her screen.

"Mr. President, what can I do for you?" Emma asked.

The man on her screen shifted through some papers before finding what he was looking for.

"We need to send you back to Alberta. We have information about a wanted fugitive entering the place. She's gone into hiding and we need you to find her for us." He explained.

"What did she do?" Massie asked.

The president pressed a button on his keyboard and a picture appeared on Emma's screen.

Immediately, Emma stiffened in her seat. She saw this woman before in another picture. The woman stood at five feet and seven inches and she appeared to be in her thirties. She had super light blonde hair and high cheekbones with ice blue eyes. Those eyes….Emma couldn't forget those eyes or that face. The woman was pretty and did look exotic.

"Her name is Tanya McNamara and we have been told that she was an agent for the Spanish government, only to commit high treason and flee to Alberta. We need your team to go back and find her for us." The President explained.

Massie noticed Emma's stiff composure and wondered if she was okay.

"How long ago was this?" Emma asked.

"I've been notified only today about it, but we have reason to believe that she's been hiding there for a few years. Only recently did I get this information. No one else can find her and that's why your team has been requested. You leave tonight at nineteen hundred hours." He informed and the hung up.

Emma was stiff as a statue in her seat. This couldn't be possible!

"Emma, are you okay?" Massie inquired.

"Massie, I've seen that woman before. She was in that picture I found in Cody Johnsons office earlier in the year when I was investigating the diamonds case." Emma explained.

"Really? Who is she to him?" Massie asked.

Emma got out of her chair and headed for her closet to pull out her suitcase.

"That's Cody Johnsons' wife." She replied.

* * *

**Alberta, Canada  
Boisselle Household  
9:55am  
July 16, 2012**

Opening her amber eyes, Massie was confused as to where she was for a moment. Then the past two days played in her head. After receiving the news about Tanya McNamara, Massie, Emma, Joshua and another agent packed their bags and boarded the plane. Massie had never been to Alberta before and she was excited about seeing something new in the world. She always wanted to travel the world and she now had many opportunities to do so.

They had arrived late on Saturday night at Emma's home, where her mom set up both the girls into Emma's room and Joshua and Delong had the guest suite in the attic. Yes, there was a bedroom in an attic.

Rubbing her eyes, she got out of her twin sized bed (ugh) and she opened the bedroom door and walked into the light green hallway. The kitchen was just around the corner and she walked in to find Emma and her mom in deep conversation. It almost looked like the two were arguing.

Massie wasn't sure if she wanted to be interfering in Emma's personal life even though the detective had told her most about her life months ago.

"…This has nothing to do with Laura and I'm not going to interfere with her problems. Just because I'm a detective does not mean I will investigate my own family's mysteries." Emma argued.

"Well I'd rather not have to hire a lawyer to have this settled in court. Can't you just find some evidence on whether or not Laura is lying about your father abusing her?" Her mom argued back.

Emma gave herself a face palm. "Mom, we all know that Laura is mentally disturbed and we know that dad is a gentle giant. Why can't you just let it go?" Emma growled.

"Because whether you like it or not, Laura is still a member of this family even if she pushed you away from us." Her mom replied.

Massie took this opportunity to interrupt before Emma decided to grow more agitated.

"Ugh, those twin beds are so small compared to my King sized bed back in Westchester. Can't you like…I don't know… stretch it out with your mega strength?" Massie asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Emma gave a smirk and covered the snort that escaped her mouth. She wasn't THAT strong!

"Sorry Mass, it doesn't work that way." Emma replied, wiping off her smirk.

"Oh, well it was just a thought." Massie rolled her eyes.

The kitchen went silent again as both mother and daughter went back to making breakfast. Massie looked around the small kitchen and adjoining dining room. This house was so small compared to her mansion in Westchester. Massie felt homesick and she had to brush away tears to keep from comparing the humble abode to her spacious mansion.

A loud pounding came from the attic stairs and both Joshua and Delong came rushing down, both fully dressed. Massie seemed out of place in her fancy silk pajamas from Cloud Nine.

"We smell bacon." Delong observed as they bounded into the kitchen.

"You mean you smell bacon. I smell Curve Appeal." Joshua smiled as he wrapped an arm around Emma's waist.

Emma slapped him away as he leaned in to breathe her scent. Massie felt a pang of jealously run through her. She wished that Derrick was with her…holding her like that. No! Massie Block does nawt get jealous and she was going to keep it that way!

"Go sit down. Breakfast is almost ready." Emma ordered and the two men did so.

Another pounding came running up the stairs and Massie couldn't believe what she saw. Two teenage boys came barreling into the room and swiped strips of bacon from Emma's reach. One of them seemed to be a year younger than Massie and the other was younger than him, but was taller and more built.

"Hey sis, we haven't seen you in ages. You're still short, I see." The older one teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny Benjamin, but I can still kick your trash." Emma remarked.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry." Her younger brother said, patting his petite sister on the head.

Massie couldn't help but let out a giggle. It was a sight to see. Everyone in the room was much taller than the five foot one detective.

"Joseph, don't get me started." Emma warned as she came into the dining room with the platter of hash browns, bacon and pancakes.

Massie felt her mouth water. She was hungry, but all that food looked very high in fat and carbohydrates. Did Massie really avoid eating all that stuff months ago? She always complained that bacon and hash browns were greasy and that pancakes were fattening. Did she really have to eat this stuff?

Then again, she didn't want to be rude to her hosts so she put two pieces of pancakes on her plate and took one piece of bacon. She filled her glass with orange juice that Mrs. Boisselle put on the table.

"So after we finish breakfast and get dressed, we'll go down to Edmonton where the home base is and get settled in. Once we're done, I have to do some training with Massie." Emma explained to her colleagues.

The sound of forks clattering plates ringed through the dining room.

"Hold up, rewind. You're training now? What about General Wanat?" Benjamin asked.

Massie quickly stole a glance at Joshua and saw his mood darken again. Uh-oh, we really don't need him blowing up in this house filled with kind people.

"Uh, he was reassigned to another base in Russia." Massie lied, before Emma could explain anything.

"Russia? There isn't a CTAV there." Joseph noticed.

"It's an experiment. They want to see if there are others like us out there." She continued fibbing.

Lying came naturally to Massie and she was grateful to know that she still had the touch to do it. She was good at it even though it wasn't something to be proud of. But it did help get people out of situations, including herself.

"Interesting." Benjamin said.

Massie noticed that the seventeen year old boy was staring at her and she broke the gaze with him. Could he read minds? Did he know she was lying? Massie shook the thought out of her head.

"Oh Massie, I just remembered something. You said that you turn nineteen at the end of July. Maybe we can set up something for you." Emma mentioned, shifting the subject quickly.

"Oh my god yes, I almost forgot about it with all this training and stuff." Massie squealed.

She wanted to do something special like go back to Westchester and spend it with her family and friends. She wanted to be able to see The Former Pretty Committee and go to a club with them. She wanted to hook up with a guy and forget all about Derrick.

"Any ideas on what you want to do?" Joshua asked.

As Massie told them her plan, she noticed the expressions of Benjamin, Joseph and Mrs. Boisselle grow concerned. What was wrong with them?

"Well, that all seems very interesting. But don't you think you're a bit too young to be doing one night stands?" Mrs. Boisselle asked.

"Oh mom, don't start! Massie isn't a member of the church and although I do care for her safety, I respect her choice." Emma chimed.

Massie sighed as the two went into another argument and she left the table with Joshua and Delong following after her. Benjamin and Joseph had also left the table.

"Does this happen often in your home?" Massie asked.

"Not too much unless it's for a special reason such as this." Joseph explained.

"Well don't worry so much. We'll be leaving as soon as possible to start on our assignment." Delong reminded.

"So Massie, how does a girl like you end up in a place like this?" Benjamin asked her.

Massie sighed. How many times was she going to be telling people her story? And whenever she did tell people, she was harshly judged for joining such an agency. Plus, she already disliked this boy.

He was such an LBR! He stood at five feet and nine inches with a really skinny build and he had thick hair that curled tightly into an afro. He had deep skin and big lips and he wore thin framed glasses. He was definitely a nerd in her books. And his clothes…ugh. Who wears muscles shirts when they don't have much muscle?

The younger brother on the other hand was different. He stood taller than his brother at the age of fourteen and he had a big build. Massie could definitely see him being the captain of the football team and having girls swarm him. He also wore glasses but Massie thought he pulled them off well.

"Uh Massie, when you're done gawking at my brothers, you need to get dressed and washed up." Emma said, snapping Massie out of her thoughts.

Massies' face went bright red with embarrassment! She didn't even realize that she was staring!

"Do I look like a library card?" Massie asked sarcastically.

"No?" Emma asked, confused.

"Then why would you think I was checking them out?" Massie remarked and turned on her heels to go get dressed.

Massie chose her high waist BCBG tan shorts with a flowing white flowery top from Guess. Along with her outfit, she paired them off with her gladiator inspired Miu Miu sandals and she pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She definitely looked like a ten. It was a special occasion after all. Finishing packing her suitcase again after applying some make- up, Massie went to join her colleagues outside and she put her suitcase in the trunk of Emma's car.

"Okay, let's go." Massie urged as she got in the passenger seat.

"Prepare to be amazed." Emma smirked and she turned on the radio as the four continued on to the CTAV homebase.

* * *

**AH! I finally got this chapter done. I couldn't have found a better excuse to get them to Alberta if it weren't for my guest reviewer from Spain. Kudos to you darling!**

**Question: Who would win in a fight? Ninjas or pirates?**


	3. There's a situation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique**

**AU Clique story**

**This chapter is rated T for blood and a dead….oops can't give away spoilers too early ;)**

* * *

**Alberta, Canada  
CTAV Building  
Observation Room  
1:10pm  
July 16, 2012**

After arriving at the Alberta CTAV building, Massie and Emma quickly unpacked and headed down to work on Massie's observation skills. Emma and another team member set up the room and went up to the observation deck as Massie stayed below to work through the maze.

Massie was put into a room that depicted a crime scene. There was tape that outlined a body on the floor and the room was messed up for added affect to the room. Massie looked around the room to get an idea of what happened.

"Hmmm…" She hummed to herself as she looked around.

Something caught her amber eyes from under the couch and she knelt down and found a piece of clothing.

"A Louis Vuitton original! This killer has wealth." Massie observed.

On the observation deck, Emma watched as Massie went from the crime scene to another part of the fake house set up.

"Do you think this will help Massie? It seems too easy." Joshua voiced his concern.

"I made it as difficult as I could." Emma replied.

Suddenly, Massie gave a cry of 'ah-hah!' to show that she figured something out. She turned left into a fake version of a garden where there was a mannequin that resembled the dead victim.

"Good job Massie, you found the body. Head to the gym and you'll find some protective clothing for yourself." Emma instructed.

Massie left and Joshua turned to Emma.

"Protective clothing?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to see if she can dodge bullets." Emma replied, as if it was obvious.

Joshua stood there in shock. Did he hear her just right? She was going to be shooting at Massie?

"You're using real bullets?" He practically shouted.

"Well yeah, but she'll have bulletproof gear on anyways." Emma answered.

"Emma….Massie is not you! She doesn't have your gift! You could seriously end up hurting her." Joshua tried reasoning.

"Joshua, I am well trained in this and you know perfectly well that I won't hurt her." Emma said.

With that, she left for the gym. Joshua let out a frustrated growl and he pulled out his cell phone. This was unsafe and Joshua couldn't risk having Emma continue training Massie. She may be well trained in what she does, but she had a hard time teaching Massie about all of this.

His phone picked up on the third ring and he had to shake off his nerves.

"Captain Reynolds, how can I help you?" The presidents' voice came over the phone.

"Sir, there's a situation…." Joshua started explaining.

After describing the problem, The President was silent for a few seconds to think about what to do.

"I'll get right on working with something," He replied.

Thanking him, Joshua hung up and joined the girls.

Massie felt weighed down by her protective armor as she slipped into it. How was she going to move in it? Better yet, did she look like a total loser in it?

"Okay Massie, are you ready?" Emma asked, cocking her desert eagle.

Massie swallowed the lump in her throat. She was going to get shot at…again. But this time, she knew she was protected.

"I'm ready." Massie called out.

Immediately, bullets pierced her armor but Massie was unharmed. Quickly, she used some of her martial art defense moves and she dropped to the floor and rolled away. Getting up, she pulled out a smoke bomb that was in her vest and she took it out and pulled the pin. Throwing it at Emma, a screen appeared between the two.

"Okay, now what?" Massie thought to herself.

She quickly rummaged the pockets on her vest and pulled out various gadgets. One of them almost looked like a batarang.

"Perfect." Massie smirked and flicked her wrist to throw it at Emma.

Emma saw it coming straight for her head and she aimed to shoot at it.

Seeing this, Joshua noticed that her gun was also aimed straight at Massie! Quickly, he rushed for Massie and tackled her to the ground just as Emma's gun blasted off.

The screen disappeared and Emma blinked hard as she saw the two lying on the floor. Joshua had his arms protectively around Massie.

"Emma, I told you so." Joshua growled as he got off of Massie.

"I didn't hurt her!" Emma argued.

"Yeah, well you were close to blowing her head off!" He shouted.

As the two argued, Massie felt her heart racing furiously. Part of it was from the adrenaline that came from the gun shooting, and the other part of it was when she felt Joshua's arms around her. It made her remember Derrick and how he would always hold her closely as if to protect her from the evils of the world.

Tears threatened to pour out of her amber eyes, but Massie pushed them down. She was nawt about to cry in front of her two colleagues. She would save her tears for her talk later with The Former Pretty Committee.

The argument died down and both Emma and Joshua were fuming.

"I'm going to my office to cool down. Don't think of disturbing me." Emma glowered and she turned on her heels and left the gym.

A tense silence filled the air and Massie racked her brains for an ice breaker.

"Uh Joshua, are we at a bonfire?" Massie asked.

Joshua gave a short grunt. "No, why do you ask?"

"Because I think we need to douse the flames." She remarked.

He understood her sarcastic remark and he gave a slight chuckle.

"Come on, let's go grab a snack." He offered.

"Later, I'd like to go Skype my friends." Massie excused.

She left and Joshua was left alone in the gym. His cell phone buzzed and he found a text from the president.

**President: I'll be coming down tonight to talk to her. I've found a solution to your problems.****  
Joshua: Thank you sir.**

* * *

**Location Unknown  
Time Unknown  
July 16, 2012**

"Sir, we just intercepted a message." A man reported.

"Is it important?" His superior asked.

"Yes it is. The President of CTAV is looking for a replacement to train the girl that we've been trying to track down." The man spoke.

"Excellent, where are they at?"

"Alberta, Edmonton."

"Wonderful. Send our top agent to go undercover as the new trainer. Make sure he contacts the president first."

"Right away."

* * *

**Alberta, Canada  
CTAV Apartment Buildings  
Room 7C  
1:40pm  
July 16, 2012**

"Whoa Massie, that sounds intense." Claire cried after Massie explained her incident in training.

"Gawd, tell me about it! I swear that girl is a machine." Massie complained.

"Well you got to give her credit; she's got to put up with you." Alicia remarked.

Massie scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue at her friend.

"Oh that's real mature." Dylan sarcastically observed.

"Yeah I know. Oh and do you know what else? When Joshua held me like that, it made me miss Derrick." Massie said, finally opening the flood gates.

"Aw Mass, you shouldn't be so upset about it. Derrick was a dick anyways." Alicia tried reassuring her friend.

Massie smiled through her tears, but couldn't find the room to take Derrick out of her heart. She missed him even if he wasn't happy for her. What was he up to right now? Would a text to him help her feel better?

A knock on her door brought Massie out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She called out as she wiped her tears away.

The door opened and Joshua appeared. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Massie said, not wanting to tell him much.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright after what happened." He explained.

Massie put on a fake smile and reassured him that she was fine. Nodding, Joshua left her room after that.

"Massie has a crush. Massie has a crush!" Alicia sang in a teasing tone.

"Shut up! He loves her, not me. He's just being nice." Massie defended.

"Uh-huh. Then what was THAT all about?" Dylan added.

"Nuh-thing! Gawd why are you guys all up in my grill?" Massie retorted.

Her friends just ignored her and continued to sing their taunting ditty to Massie. It made Massie forget all about her heartbreak and she continued to banter and laugh with her friends. She felt peace fill her for the time being.

***…***

Massie, Joshua and Emma were out on Whyte Ave later that afternoon. After the incident earlier that day, Emma and Joshua remained silent, only to go over the assignment on Tanya McNamara.

"One of my sources is just down this street. Let's see what he can tell us." Emma mentioned as the trio rounded a corner.

"Is this source trustworthy?" Massie asked.

"That's a good question. You should never just take information from anyone." Joshua added.

"He's been a source of mine for years when I first moved here. He's safe." Emma replied.

The three came down an alley in-between a restaurant and a clothing store. Coming onto the restaurants back door, Emma gave three rapid knocks, two slow ones and then a few taps with her fingers.

The door opened and a big scrawny man in a white apron appeared. His hair was tightly curled upon his head and he had a big nose that Massie swore could have poked her eyes out if she was close enough. He also had strange colored eyes that looked almost purple. She rated him to be a 5.9.

"Quickeye, I need some information." Emma spoke to the man.

"What do you need this time?" He asked, wiping his dirty hands on his apron.

"We're looking for Tanya McNamara. You've heard of her, right?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah I've heard of her. But this is going to cost you. Information on her is pretty tight." He mentioned.

Massie felt as if they were about to make a pact with the devil. This wasn't the same kind of black mail that she did at OCD. Massie turned to see Emma looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Well this is your chance. What are you going to offer him?" Emma asked.

Oh…she had to give him something. Massie just thought she was going to observe this assignment. Digging through her purse, Massie pulled out her wallet and pulled out a few crisp one hundred dollar bills. She was hesitant at first to hand it to the man. This was supposed to be her shopping money for the weekend!

"Sacrifices have to be made in order to get information." Emma reminded her.

Giving a sigh, Massie handed over the money.

"The last I heard, Tanya was hiding out around fifth street at the Red Devils bar." He told them.

Emma groaned to herself. Why that place of all the bars on Whyte Ave? She couldn't go in there for a number of reasons. One of them being that gang members hung out there where she had sent their buddies to prison.

Thanking Quickeye, the three left the alley.

"Joshua and Massie, I need you two to go into that bar and find her." Emma instructed.

"You're going to put Massie out there?" Joshua asked.

"She needs the training and besides, this could help her with her observation skills." Emma explained.

Nodding, the two went into the bar as soon as they approached it. Massie found it packed with many different people and she inwardly cringed. All of these people were wearing biker jackets with tattoos all over them. Some people even wore lots of black and red. Strippers were dancing on a stage and there was a bar on the same end.

"Okay Massie, you've seen Tanyas' picture, right?" Joshua asked.

"Don't worry, who could forget that ugly mop of hair?" Massie remarked.

Laughing, the two kept their eyes on the crowd in order to find their quarry, but the number of people made it difficult.

"We need to ask someone if they've seen her before." Massie shouted over the noise.

"Who do you think we should ask?" Joshua yelled back.

Massie quickly spotted the bartender and thought that it would be best to ask him. Bartenders were the eyes and ears of the places that they worked at. Massie maneuvered through the crowd until she reached him.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for this woman." Massie informed, holding up Tanya's picture.

"Yeah she's got a room here. Why are you looking for her?" He asked.

"I work with CTAV and we need to ask her some questions." Massie explained.

The bartender winced at the name and set down the glass he was drying. Coming out from the bar, he led Massie and Joshua down a quiet hallway.

"I usually don't do this, but if this has something to do with her husband then I'll let you in." He explained.

He came up to a door and knocked three times, only to get no reply. Taking out a key, he opened the door. Massie and Joshua found it empty save for stray clothes and pictures lying around. Thanking him, the two went into the room and observed it.

"I'll check the bathroom." Massie announced.

"I'll see what I can find in here." Joshua explained.

Coming into the bathroom, Massie found it cluttered. Make-up was all over the counter and she scowled at how much foundation there was. This woman was obviously trying to look like she got banged by crayons.

Looking at the floor, Massie saw an unholy amount of blood covering the tiles near the toilet and it trailed out to the bedroom. She almost wanted to barf at the sight of how much there was. Oh god, was someone killed here?

"Joshua, see where this blood goes to." Massie instructed.

The two followed it until they came to a vent in the wall by the floor.

"Got a flashlight?" Massie asked.

"Yeah. What do you think is in there?" He asked, handing over his flashlight.

"I don't know. But where there's blood, there's usually a weapon or body part." Massie explained, holding back her gag reflex.

But shining her light into the vent, Massie didn't see either. Instead, she saw what looked like a baby.

"OHMAGOD!" She screamed and dropped the flashlight.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked, worried why she was screaming.

Massie felt her blood run cold and her skin went clammy. She could only point towards the vent. Noticing how pale she was, Joshua unscrewed the vent and reached in to pull out whatever was in there.

"Oh my…" He trailed off.

There, lying in his hands was the dead baby that Tanya was pregnant with earlier in the months.

* * *

**Oh wow…what an intense chapter! Did that last part scare you? I told you that there would be more action and drama.**

**Read and Review!**

**What do you prefer? Smoothies or Milkshakes?**


	4. Personal feelings

**Alberta, Edmonton  
CTAV Home base  
Emma's office  
9:30pm  
July 16, 2012**

"I still can nawt believe that this woman would kill her own child!" Massie shrieked, out of pure anger.

After dealing with the mess back at the bar, the trio had come back to give the dead baby an autopsy. They had found out that it had been in the vent for about two days without anyone knowing about it and Massie couldn't hide her anger at this.

"I know Massie, but yelling isn't going to solve anything." Emma explained as she put down her pen and rubbed her aching head.

"Why aren't we going on a man hunt for this baby killer? She deserves to be arrested!" Massie yelled, ignoring Emma.

"She's too good at covering her tracks. We need more time and patience if we're going to find her." Joshua replied.

"Do we even know why she did such a thing?" Massie asked, ignoring him as well.

Emma slammed down her pen again in aggravation.

"Massie! I'm trying to get some paper work done here! If you're going to be screeching like a banshee, take it outside!" Emma ordered.

Massie gave a huff and flipped her glossy brown hair over her shoulders.

"Fine, I'm leaving! But the moment we receive more news about her, I'm nawt gunna hesitate to help with this case!" Massie fumed and she stormed out of the office.

Worn out, Emma leaned back in her leather chair and gave a deep sigh.

"She's really worked up about this." Emma pointed out.

"She's never seen anything like this before. There was so much blood and seeing that baby frightened her. Massie isn't used to this yet." Joshua explained, keeping his composure calm.

Emma managed to calm down and push aside her anger. There was no need to get worked up over Massie's reaction to all of this. Joshua was right when he said that Massie wasn't used to it yet. The only time she had been put out in the field was when she got involved in the diamonds case.

A knock on Emma's door sounded and a delivery man walked in.

"I have a package for a Massie Block." The man said.

"Okay, I'll send it to her." Emma said after signing the form.

The man handed her a small box with robins' blue egg wrapping on it. On the box was a tag. "Love dad." It said.

"Oh, Massie's birthday present is here. Why don't you go give it to her?" Emma asked, handing the present over to Joshua.

"Sure." He said and left the office.

Finally on her own, Emma walked over to her whiteboard where some martial art instructions were written on it. She had been planning on new ways to train Massie and nothing seemed to please her well enough. Grumbling, she erased half the instructions and looked back at her desk. It was a mess from having to write out more instructions. She crumpled up the papers and tossed them in her wastebasket.

Frustrated, she plopped back in her seat and ran her hands through her knotty curly wavy hair. General Wanat….he didn't leave anything behind for her, not that she would have used it anyways, but it would have been useful…like burning.

Another knock snapped Emma out of her thoughts and the door swung wide open. Emma bolted out of her seat and stood straight and combed her hair with her fingers.

"Mr. President, what a surprise to see you here!" She spoke with shock.

"Surprise? Didn't Joshua tell you that I was coming?" He asked.

Emma seemed disturbed by not knowing anything about this, especially if her boyfriend knew something about it.

"N…No. What's this all about?" Emma questioned.

The President looked around her office and found it a disaster. Paper was piled up a mile high in her waste basket, her whiteboard had half written martial art instructions on them and her couch was littered with more documents. Then, he saw a look in her eyes that showed fierce determination.

"I think you know what this is about." He pointed out.

Emma gave a small sigh. "This is about Massie." She concluded.

"Yes and I have a solution to your problems. I have assigned a more experienced trainer to come in and take your place." He announced.

Emma glared at him, but she kept it subtle enough for him not to notice.

"Are you forcing me to give up my position? You know how much I dislike it." She said.

"Detective, I'm afraid you have no choice. If you keep pushing her in the wrong ways, you could lose that promotion." He told her.

"Yes sir." She agreed.

"Now, your replacement will be here tomorrow at oh, six hundred. I want you to meet him before he sees Massie." He explained.

"Do I get to know who he is?" Emma asked.

"Tomorrow. Oh and since you won't be training Massie, you can work more on the Tanya McNamara case." He explained and with that, he left her office.

***…***

Massie sat on her bed chatting with her dad via Skype when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

The door opened and Joshua walked in. He was holding a small blue box.

"Hey, you got a package." He announced.

"Ehmagawd, gimme!" Massie ordered and snatched the box from him when he was in arms reach.

"Happy early birthday, Massie!" William announced to Massie over the computer.

Opening the box, Massie felt overwhelmed. It was her mothers' locket that was hiding inside. **(A/N: It would look like the cover photo)**

"Oh dad, it's beautiful." Massie choked on her tears.

"She would have wanted you to have it. She told me to give it to you if anything were to ever happen to her." William explained.

Massie didn't even know that tears were pouring out her amber eyes and she was surprised when she felt Joshua's hand on her shoulder in a reassuring matter.

She missed her mother. Not a day went by when Massie didn't think about her. Why was her mother killed anyways? The bank robbery happened, but nothing was taken, except for Kendra's life. With her new skills in detecting, Massie found that it didn't make much sense.

"Massie baby, are you still in there?" William called out to his daughter.

Massie snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry dad, I just miss mom." She admitted.

"I know you do. Well I got to go off to bed now. I have a busy day ahead of me." William winked at her.

"We Blocks are always busy." Massie smiled.

After hanging up, Massie pulled out her mother's locket and undid the clasp, to which she handed to Joshua.

"Can you put this on for me?" She asked.

"It would be an honor." He teased and took the silver locket from her hands.

Massie felt the hairs on her neck rise as she felt him lean close to her to put the clasp on. His hands were calloused and strong, but they still had a gentle touch to them. Massie wondered if someone like Joshua could ever love her.

She saw the way he looked at Emma. It was the same look that Derrick use to give her. It was always filled with love and kindness; the gentlest of souls. But now Massie would never see that look in Derrick again and it made her heart bleed for him.

"Are you okay?" Joshua asked, noticing his colleagues' stiff form.

"I'm fine." Massie replied, not wanting to tell him anything.

"I know that look Massie. Emma says she's seen it on my face whenever my dad is mentioned." Joshua explained.

"You miss him, don't you?" Massie asked.

Joshua's face darkened again and he turned away from her.

"No." He grumbled.

Massie rolled her eyes. Why was he being such an LBR about this? Didn't he care about his dad even if he was dead?

"Joshua, are you an emo?" Massie asked.

"No." He repeated.

"Then why are you so depressed?" She remarked.

Joshua turned back to her and Massie gasped at the look in his deep blue eyes. They told a different story than his facial expressions and Massie felt his pain. He missed his dad the same way that she missed her mother. They were both missing someone important in their lives.

"Massie, what are you doing?" Joshua called her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Massie asked stupidly.

Without realizing it, she had been leaning close to him….very close. Their faces were inches apart.

Realizing what this implied, Massie pulled away and pretended to be disgusted.

"Ehmagawd! Like totally ew!" She cried.

Joshua couldn't help but laugh at her. The moment was awkward, but he had to keep her from thinking about it.

"Ewww, girl germs!" He teased and wiped his hand on her sleeve, in an attempt to get rid of Massie's 'germs'.

"Get away from me you creeper!" Massie shrieked with laughter.

"Well excuse me princess." He retorted and got off of her bed.

With a short salute with his fingers, Joshua left Massies room. Sighing, Massie closed her laptop and set it on her desk. Changing into her pajamas and washing off her make-up, Massie crawled under her covers and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her exhausted body.

_Massie found herself in the same black room with white furniture. She was facing her mothers' killer and she felt a great desire to rip his head off. _

"_You'll pay for killing her!" She screamed at him._

"_I don't think so. How would you like to join her?" He asked._

Things changed this time in Massies subconscious and she shifted in her bed; a whimper escaping her lips.

_She was staring the killer right in the face, but it was still shadowed. The only thing she could see was a pair of sinister green eyes staring back at her. They felt like they were going to burn through her soul and Massie tried to pull away from the gaze. _

_The green orbs pulled her into a new world, and Massie saw her mother reaching out to her. "Massie…Massie….Massie!" Her mother called out to her._

_Massie kept trying to speak out, to get to her mother, but nothing came out. Nothing moved. Massie tried screaming for her, but Kendra disappeared._

"Massie…Massie…Massie wake up!" A male voice pulled her out of her nightmare.

Bolting upright, Massie let out another shrilly scream and her body trembled. Chest feeling tight, Massie clutched it and tried to regain control of herself.

Two manly arms wrapped around her and it took a while for Massie to regain to her senses. When she did, she looked up to see a pair of warm blue eyes staring at her. Joshua.

"Massie are you okay? You woke me up from across the hallway." He called out.

"I….I'm sorry. I had a…a n…nightmare." Massie stuttered.

She felt his embrace tighten on her and Massie felt herself calm down more. She envisioned Derrick holding her the same way.

"I miss her. I miss my mom so much it hurts. I've been having these nightmares about it ever since I found out." Massie confessed.

Joshua sat down on Massies' bed and he continued to keep a protective hold on her.

"I feel your pain Massie. No one should ever have to go through with losing a parent. In fact, we both miss one of our own. I miss my dad very much even if he was the world's biggest criminal. I hate it when the other detectives bring him up because it hurts to remember him." Joshua admitted.

Massie's crying ceased and she looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his words. She had never felt such a strong bond with anyone before, especially when her pain was also his. But not even Joshua could share her pain for missing Derrick. Derrick and her mother were both gone from her life and it made Massie's heart feel like bursting.

"Massie, what are you doing?" Joshua asked, suddenly nervous.

Massie didn't even consider what she was about to do. She needed someone who understood her pain, her heartaches. She knew that he knew it too and she was going to prove it. She didn't care about any consequences that would follow.

Her lips closed the gap between the two of them and Joshua sat there in shock at what Massie was doing. She was kissing him! He wanted to push her away, to scream at her for making him feel like he was cheating on his girlfriend. But at the same time, he knew that she wasn't thinking properly and pushing her away would only upset her.

Gently, Joshua placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly pulled her off of him, breaking the kiss in the process.

"Massie…."

"I need you." She cut him off.

He sat there in shock. She sounded like she was speaking to someone else, even if he was the only one there.

"Massie, I can't do this. I'm sorry." He apologized gently.

"Joshua…."

"Massie I'm sorry. I do understand what you are going through, but you're not thinking properly. You need to get your head on straight." He told her.

He got off her bed and made his way to the door where he opened it and light poured in from the hallway.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Good night." He said and left her room.

Out in the hallway, Joshua shook his head to get rid of the memories that haunted him. Why was he here in CTAV anyways? He wasn't getting anywhere with anything and he could barely keep his temper when others mention or brought up his dad. He didn't fit in here because he was the son of one of the most wanted criminals in the organization.

Massie kissing him made Joshua re-think about why he was here and what he was supposed to be doing. In that moment, he decided that he needed to leave. He couldn't be around people who would always make him feel like he was living in the past. He needed to move on and find a better life for himself, even if it meant leaving Emma as well. If she found out that Massie kissed him, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**What a long chapter! But guess what, Rhys will be introduced in the next one!**

**Also a shout out to Reva who came up with the character of Tanya McNamara!**

**So what do you think will happen next?**

**Read and Review!**


	5. The new trainer

**This is an AU Clique Story  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Alberta, Edmonton  
CTAV home base  
Conference Room  
6:00 am  
July 17, 2012**

Early that morning before anyone else was awake, Emma paced nervously in the Conference room as she waited for the President and her replacement. A thousand questions ran through her mind. What if her replacement was just like General Wanat? Could they be trusted? What if they were way harsher on Massie than she was? Would she be able to let this person do their job without her getting in the way?

All questions escaped her mind as the door opened and the president walked in. With him was her obvious replacement, a man….great. The man stood at six feet and at least one inch with a build of what seemed to be one hundred and sixty pounds of muscle even with a lanky build. Good, he was definitely taking physical strength seriously. His hair was blonde which was cut above his ears and his eyes were a familiar shade of green. Where had she seen those eyes before?

She also determined that he was really young, at least twenty one years of age. How was he more experienced if he was young?

"Good morning detective." The President greeted.

"Good morning sir." She replied.

She gestured to the young man standing by him and held out her hand to shake it.

"You're my replacement." She acknowledged.

His hand reached for hers in a handshake.

"Rhys Brookland." He introduced.

At the mention of his name, Emma pulled her hand away from him in shock. Did he say Rhys Brookland? That was impossible!

"I'll leave you two alone to discuss Massie Block." The President excused himself and left the two alone.

A thick silence fell between the two and Emma racked her brains for something to say.

"I know you." She blurted.

He smiled at her. "I know. You haven't changed a bit."

Emma gave him a glare. She couldn't believe it! Her childhood friend and partner was alive! She hadn't seen him since the sixth grade. Did she really not change that much? How did he survive getting shot?

"I know that look." He smirked.

"So what happened to you after all those years? You were supposed to be dead." Emma interrogated.

"But I'm not." He replied.

"Rhys, I saw you get shot! This was right in front of me. The paramedics took you away! How did you manage to survive?" Emma questioned.

Rhys rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It doesn't matter anymore. The fact is that I'm alive and I'm going to be your replacement in training May-sie Block"

"It's Massie; you know…rhymes with sassy." Emma corrected him.

"I'm sorry. Anyways, I don't mean to do this, but you gave the president no other option." He apologized.

Emma felt anger surge through her. He had been alive all these years and he hadn't bothered to come and find her! How could he do that? Did he not care anymore? Whatever happened to him? Who found him?

As these questions ran through her mind, Emma had to force herself to push them aside. She couldn't be focusing on the past again.

"Don't bother apologizing to me about taking over. Just stay the hell away from me and everything will be fine." Emma threatened and spun on her heels.

As she headed for the door, Rhys stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Can't we talk about this?" He begged, his green eyes sparkling.

Emma shot him an ice cold glare and he took his arm off of her and shrank back.

"The only things that we are going to be talking about are progress on Massie's training and any other assignments that are given." She proposed.

Rhys gave a sigh. There was no use trying to talk her into it. All he could do now was unpack and nap until it was time to go train the new girl. He watched as Emma left him alone in the conference room and he left shortly after.

His bags were already in his apartment room so he ignored them and plopped down on the bed where his laptop awaited him. He turned on his Skype and pulled up a contact.

"I'm in the building." He reported to his contact.

"Good. Have you met your target yet?" The man asked.

"Not yet, but I did meet someone else…" he started.

"If you're referring to your sex life, I don't want to know." The man growled.

"I'm not." Rhys defended.

"Good. Now make sure you find out where the blueprints and the final piece are." The man said and hung up.

* * *

**Alberta, Edmonton  
CTAV home base  
Cafeteria  
9:00 am  
July 17, 2012**

Massie yawned as she grabbed a plastic tray and grabbed a bowl of yogurt with granola and some orange juice. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night after what happened between her and Joshua. She still couldn't believe that she kissed him! What was she thinking?

Finishing grabbing breakfast, she found a table that Emma was sitting at with Joshua and a few other detectives. Great, if Massie and Joshua were to start up a conversation, Emma could probably determine what happened between them.

Another table had two data analysts and a lab technician sitting at it. Goodness, Massie wasn't going to sit by a bunch of geeky LBRS! This was just like her first year in OCD before she became alpha. She couldn't decide who she wanted to sit by because everyone was different from her.

Sighing, Massie went over to sit with her friends.

"Good morning, how was your sleep last night?" Emma chirped.

"Uggghhh, when you stop being so freakishly cheerful, I'll tell you." Massie grumbled.

Emma let out a laugh and ruffled Massies brown tresses. Glaring at her, Massie slapped her hand away and fixed her hair back to its perfect state.

"Sorry, did you have a nightmare?" Emma asked.

Massie cringed at the mention of that word, but she didn't want to show her fear. She had to keep herself together. She fell apart last night; she didn't want to do it again.

"Yeah, it was about the diamonds case." Massie explained, not realizing her fatal mistake.

"General Wanat?" Emma asked.

"Ewmagod, he haunts me every night. I can't get him out of my head. He really scared me even if he didn't exactly do anything to me." Massie lied again.

Joshua's face clouded over and he felt like he was going to implode. Instead of doing that, he bolted out of his chair, sending it flying backwards at a passing agent. The agent quickly dodged the chair and glared at him.

"Shut up!" He yelled at the girls, who were still bantering about the ex-general.

The cafeteria went silent and Emma looked at him with great concern. She had never seen him this way before. Without explanation to his outburst, Joshua ran out of the cafeteria.

"What's his problem?" Emma asked.

"Who knows?" One of the detectives chimed.

"Yeah, he's been moody since you brought him back with you from the diamonds case." Delong pointed out.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Massie asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, you've got to go to training. I'll deal with him."

"But aren't you training me still?" Massie asked, crinkling her waxed eyebrows in confusion.

"You'll find out in the gym, so let's go." Emma explained.

After finishing breakfast, the two girls headed for the gym and Massie found a super hawt looking guy over by the fitness equipment. She gave him a once over and approved of him. He would definitely have been a HART.

"Ah, you must be May-sie Block." The man called out, referring to her.

"The name is Massie, like sassy." She corrected.

The man only smiled at her correcting him and he stuck out his hand. Massie held out her hand daintily and shook it.

"I'm Rhys Brookland; I'll be your new trainer." He explained.

"Thank gawd." Massie thought to herself.

She didn't want to be rude to Emma or anything, but she was grateful that someone else was taking her place. Massie couldn't stand all the sweating that Emma was making her do. This guy seemed to be a bit more laidback than her.

"It's ah-mazing to meet you." Massie flashed him her signature smile.

"Well, now that you two have gotten acquainted, I'll leave you to your training." Emma spoke up and left the gym.

"Okay, the first thing we're going to work on is your upper strength. Over here at the fitness equipment we have a chin up bar. Give me twenty." He explained.

Rubbing her hands together, Massie looked up at the bar in front of her. It stood two feet taller than her so she had to jump to grab the bar. This was nawt what she was expecting on the first day with the new trainer.

***…***

After a grueling three hours of training, Massie was ready to fall asleep. Hopping out of the change room showers, she pulled her wet hair into a messy bun and dressed in a comfy pair of Juicy sweats and a tee shirt. Heading out of the change rooms, she quickly made her way to her apartment room when Rhys stopped her.

"Hold on, I have one more thing to train you on." He spoke.

"Ugh, what is it now?" She asked with disgust.

"Well, come to my room and I'll show you." He explained.

Massie went doe eyed and got the wrong impression. Was he making a pass at her?

"Oh god, it's not what you think!" He cried as they came into his room.

He took out a video game console and the game Batman: Arkham City.

"We're going to work on your focusing skills." He explained and handed her a controller.

Massie was on instinct going to slap the controller away, as it reminded her of Derrick, but she thought against it. Taking the controller, she sat down by him and they played the game.

"You're pretty weird. The first few hours I've gotten to know you, you were really strict on training me. Are we playing this for fun or as part of training?" Massie questioned.

Rhys gave her a smile. "It's just for fun. I figured that you could use a way to relax."

"Ewmagod you are strange!" Massie teased.

"Just play the game, princess." Rhys chuckled as his character attacked Massie's.

Massie quickly dodged the character and counterattacked.

"Are you SURE this isn't part of training?" She asked.

"I'm positive." He replied.

"Ugh, are you one of those cheerful people too?" She grumbled.

"Why, do you have a problem against us?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No, it just makes me miss a certain friend of mine. Her names Claire and she's always been so cheerful." Massie explained, feeling empty all of a sudden.

She let go of the controller and her character met their death, but she didn't care. She got to her feet and went to the door.

"I need to make a call. I'll meet up in the gym with you in two hours." Massie explained and she left.

She headed for her room and opened her laptop to Skype with The Former Pretty Committee. She needed them right now. She missed everyone and she didn't know how much longer she could be homesick for.

* * *

**Aww, Will Massie get over being homesick? And what will become of Joshua?**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chasing Tanya McNamara

**This is an AU clique story. **

* * *

**Alberta, Edmonton**

**CTAV home base**

**Room 7C  
1:00pm  
July 17, 2012**

"Ewmagod, Massie. He sounds like an absolute hottie!" Alicia basically screamed when Massie told them about her new trainer.

"Yeah, you're lucky." Claire added.

"Thanks, but there's nothing going on between us, and that goes for Joshua too." Massie explained.

The Former Pretty Committee girls were all in Claire's room Skyping with Massie and Massie was suddenly grateful that they were all still good friends. But she still wished….that Derrick was on that screen.

"Claire, how's Cam doing?" Massie asked, shifting away her thoughts.

The PC all tried to hide smiles behind their mouths. Massie noticed that Claire had gone scarlet red in the face.

"Ewmagod, did he do something to humiliate you? Do you want me to track him down?" Massie asked.

"No he didn't do that. Actually, Cam asked me to marry him." Claire announced.

"EWMAGOD! Congratulations!" Massie shrieked.

Massie was happy for Claire. She knew that Cameron Fisher would take good care of her and if he ever did something to hurt Claire, Massie wouldn't hesitate to hunt him down.

"Massie, I know your job keeps you busy and stuff, but would you be my maid of honor?" Claire asked.

"Uh…do you even need to ask? I'm like your greatest friend ever! And the fact that I'm your former alpha obviously means yes." Massie explained.

"Oh cool. So it's going to be in December." Claire mentioned.

"Who's Cams' best man?" Massie asked.

Suddenly, the girls went quiet and turned their backs on Massie to whisper some words to each other. Massie wondered what they were debating about.

They turned back around and Alicia took the screen.

"Um, well Derrick is going to be the best man." She answered.

Massie felt her heart drop at the name. She missed Derrick so much it made her heart hurt. Why did he have to break up with her? Why couldn't he accept her for what she wanted to become?

"Massie, are you okay?" Claire asked.

Massie felt her lip tremble and a few tears splashed onto her face.

"I miss him!" She wailed.

And the flood gates opened again, but Massie didn't care. Her friends were there for her, even if they were miles apart.

"And not only that, I miss being at home. I miss everyone. I miss my dad, Bean and you guys. And most importantly, I miss my mom. I can't wait to come home for my birthday." Massie cried.

All of a sudden, Massie felt an invisible weight get pulled off of her and she felt lighter than she had been in days. She had bottled up her emotions for too long and it was finally time to unleash them.

"Aww Massie, it'll be okay. Your birthday is only two weeks away. Before you know it, you'll be here in Westchester." Claire reassured.

"Yeah, and if it helps, Derrick misses you too." Dylan spoke up.

Massie wiped her tears dry with a tissue and felt a smile spread on her face.

"He does?" She asked, not trying to sound too eager.

"Yeah. Cam told me that the two of them were talking earlier and Derrick regrets his decision." Claire explained.

Massie felt her heart beat in her chest. There was still hope that the two of them could get back together again.

"In fact, he's coming up a few days before your birthday to pick you up." Claire blurted.

"Kuh-laire, you weren't supposed to tell her that!" Alicia lectured.

Claire's face went red with embarrassment.

"Oops." Claire muttered.

"It's okay Claire, you just got excited." Massie defended.

A ring came over her computer. Her dad was requesting a Skype session with her.

"Hey, dad's calling so I'll talk to you girls later." Massie announced.

"Bye Massie!" They chorused and hung up.

Massie accepted her dads call and found him sitting in his home office.

"Hi daddy." She greeted.

"Hey baby, how is everything going?" He asked.

So Massie explained to him her homesickness and other troubles. It felt great talking to her dad. The FPC was one thing, her dad was another. She could tell him everything and he could always give her his counsel.

"Massie, don't you have your mothers' locket?" William asked.

Massie had almost forgotten about it. Her hands went to her neck and she felt the cool silver chain. Pulling it up, she looked at the locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of Kendra holding a baby version of Massie.

Massie felt a lump rise in her throat and she swallowed hard to get rid of it. It was her mom and she looked just as lovely as ever.

"Whenever you wear that necklace, it'll remind you of her. That locket was important to your mom, she never took it off." William mentioned.

"How come?" Massie asked, wanting to know the story behind the special locket.

"I don't know. Your mom was kind of secretive about it." William shrugged.

A knock on Massie's door sounded and Emma walked in.

"I have to go dad, I think something's come up." Massie explained.

"Okay, bye Massie." He said and they hung up.

Massie turned to Emma and fixed her slightly messy hair.

"What's up?" Massie asked.

"We found another lead on Tanya. You and Rhys are coming with me on this." Emma explained.

Massie wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Doesn't Joshua usually go with you?" She asked.

Emma looked agitated for a second, but she kept her composure calm and steady.

"I haven't seen him since breakfast this morning and he's not answering my texts and calls." She explained.

Massie got off her bed and went over to her mirror to make sure that she didn't look like she was crying too much. Fixing her hair, she went to grab her purse and sneakers. The door opened again and Rhys came in to see if the girls were ready.

"Okay, let's go." Massie said and they left.

* * *

**Alberta, Edmonton  
Whyte Ave  
Dunk Tank bar  
2:10pm  
July 17, 2012**

Walking into the bar, Massie recoiled at the smell of beer and cheap perfumes mixed in with something fishy. This place wasn't as bad as the Red Devils bar, but there were still the lame people that hung around.

"Where in this place do we find her?" Rhys asked.

"Yeah, this place is pretty crowded." Massie voiced.

Emma scanned the bar and amongst the throng of drinkers, she managed to spot the bartender. She motioned for the two to follow her and they came up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Information." Massie spoke up.

"Sorry sweet cakes, I don't give out information until you ask for a drink. What'll you have?" He asked, harshly.

Massie didn't drink alcohol unless it was for special occasions. Usually she had red wine for dinners. What should she get?

"I'll get a scotch on the rocks." Rhys ordered.

"Get me a Shirley Temple." Emma said.

The bartender gave Emma a funny look and questioned her drink.

"Don't question my sanity." Emma glared at him.

He backed off and turned to Massie.

"Uh, I'll have what she's having." Massie decided.

She figured that if Emma ordered something alcohol free, then she'd be safe to follow her decision.

After receiving their drinks, Emma pulled out a photo of Tanya.

"We're looking for her. We work with CTAV and we have questions for her." Emma explained.

"Yeah, she just came in an hour ago. She's in the back." He answered.

Smiling triumphantly, Emma sat her glass down and paid him. Getting up from her chair, she motioned Massie and Rhys to follow her and they headed for the back.

"Wait, shouldn't we have back-up?" Rhys asked.

"I got it covered. Delong and Jorgenson are covering the exit." Emma explained.

They came up to a door and Emma knocked. The door opened and a semi attractive woman answered the door. Massie gave the woman a 9.5 on her looks. She could have been a ten if she didn't look so worn out.

"Tanya McNamara?" Emma asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"We're with CTAV…" She was cut off when Tanya bolted past them and down into the bar room.

"Go after her!" Emma ordered.

Massie didn't hesitate and she ran off after the fleeing suspect. She followed her through the barroom and to the outdoors. Why was she running away? Why did the name CTAV scare her? Pushing aside the questions, Massie followed Tanya down an alley and saw the woman climb up onto a ladder that headed for the rooftops.

Without even thinking about her fear of heights, Massie went up the ladder after the woman. She wasn't going to let Tanya get away, not after seeing her dead baby lying in that air vent.

Coming onto the roofs, Massie continued to follow after Tanya without so much as thinking about how much she was sweating. She just wanted to grab this woman and bring her in for questioning.

Tanya leaped to another roof and Massie came to the edge before realizing what she was doing.

"Ewmagod, I'm on a roof." She muttered.

"Massie, go after her!" She heard Rhys shout.

Looking up, she saw her quarry getting away from her. Taking a deep breath, Massie backed up to get enough running room. She quickly broke into a sprint and as she neared the edge she jumped…..and landed squarely on the other side.

Tanya was a couple of feet away from Massie. All she had to do was keep her in sight since she hadn't been properly trained in weapons yet.

"Tanya McNamara, stop where you are!" Massie yelled with authority in her voice.

The woman turned around to face Massie and Massie read what seemed to be fear on the older woman's face. Were people really that scared of CTAV agents?

Massie came closer and before the woman could jump to the next roof, Massie dropped her shoulders, leaned forward and aimed at the waist. She tackled Tanya to the ground with ease.

"Get off of me!" The woman shrieked.

"Ewmagod, hold still." Massie ordered as she struggled to keep her grip on the woman.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Massie found Rhys at her side and he lifted both women up and he grabbed hold of Tanya.

"Sorry Mrs. McNamara, we need you to come with us. We have questions for you that involve your treason." Rhys explained and they made their way down from the roof.

"I didn't do anything!" Tanya denied.

"Save it for the judge." Rhys explained.

Coming back to ground level, Emma along with the other two detectives were in deep discussion about something.

"Emma, we got her." Massie announced.

Turning, Emma looked angry about something.

"Huh, oh right. Let's go." She ordered.

Tanya tried to protest again, but she was quickly placed into the older agents' car and they drove off. With them out of sight, Massie turned to Emma and Rhys. They both beamed with pride.

"Massie, what you did back there was amazing. You managed to show off your new pursuing abilities." Rhys explained.

"Ewmagod, I hardly noticed." Massie said, faking humbleness.

Laughing, the three detectives piled in Emma's car and they drove back to CTAV. Arriving, Emma headed up to her office and both Massie and Rhys stayed back to discuss the agenda for tomorrow.

"Massie, would you go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?" Rhys asked.

Massie was taken aback by his boldness. Did he just ask her out on a date? What would Derrick think? Oh wait, they weren't dating right now.

"Sure, I'd like that." Massie replied.

"Great. I can't wait." Rhys said.

"Yeah, me neither." Massie muttered.

She figured that if she and Derrick wouldn't be together for a while, then she'd be okay for a while. Besides, she needed distractions.

* * *

**PHEW! Finally got this chapter done. Wanna know what happens on their date?**

**Read and Review :)**


	7. Joshua discovers Rhys Brookland

**This is an AU Clique Story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….nothing.**

* * *

**Alberta, Edmonton  
CTAV home base  
Parking lot  
4:00pm  
July 17, 2012**

Joshua had been avoiding everyone all day. After the incident in the cafeteria that morning, he vowed to stay as far away from the agents and Emma at all cost. It wasn't that he hated them; he just didn't feel like he fit in with them. He was the son of the criminal that they kept talking about.

Coming into the parking lot, Joshua was about to head for his car when he saw Massie and the new trainer talking. This new guy gave him the creeps, especially since Emma had told him the story about how he was shot in front of her. How did he survive anyways?

"Massie, would you go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?" Rhys asked.

Joshua rolled his eyes. Didn't this guy know to keep relationships professional? Sheesh, if Emma heard him ask Massie that, she'd had conniptions over it.

"Sure, I'd like that." Massie replied.

Oh no. Massie what are you getting yourself into?

"Great, I can't wait." Rhys smiled.

Ew, Joshua didn't like him smiling at her that way. It made him seem creepy and desperate.

"Yeah, me neither." Massie spoke.

Massie left the parking lot and Rhys stayed behind. Perfect, now Joshua was free to talk to the new trainer. Taking a deep breath to push aside his depressed state, Joshua walked his way over to Rhys.

"So, how did the first day go?" Joshua asked.

Caught off guard, Rhys spun around and grabbed Joshua by the collar and stared menacingly at him before realizing who it was.

"Oh sorry dude, you scared me." Rhys informed.

"It's all good. Hey I'm curious about something." Joshua started.

Rhys stared skeptically at him.

"How did you survive getting shot?" Joshua asked.

Rhys relaxed a bit and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's what you were wondering. I thought that this had something to do with why I'm here." Rhys joked.

"Well, there's that too." Joshua added.

Suddenly, the air around the two men got super tense and neither one of them spoke.

Finally, Rhys broke the ice. "Look, you're not a detective so why are you bothering to interrogate me?"

Joshua clenched his fists so tightly that they turned white. He had a very bad feeling about this guy and he was going to find out why.

"Just remember to keep your relationship with Massie Block professional. She doesn't need another man to come into her life and screw her over." Joshua explained.

"I have no intention of dating her. We're simply going for dinner to get to know each other more." Rhys replied in a sarcastic tone.

Joshua rolled his eyes and turned on his heels. He left the parking lot and headed up for Emma's office. He found it empty and went over to her computer. Rhys' name sounded familiar, but Joshua wasn't sure why. Maybe if he went onto the database, he'd find something. He figured that Emma wouldn't do anything about it because she didn't want to get caught up in the past again, no matter how curious she was about how Rhys survived getting shot.

Sitting in the plush leather seat, Joshua got to work and pulled up the database program.

"Rhys Brookland." He typed into the keyboard.

A new program popped up and the letters SVEO popped up. Joshua stiffened. He saw that acronym countless times when he was still with his dad. SVEO or Super Villain Evil Organization was the company that his dad worked with…and so did Rhys Brookland!

Coming to this shocking discovery, Joshua decided that he needed to do something about it. Emma couldn't know about Rhys being a criminal. It would tear her apart and cause so much anger that it wouldn't be a pretty sight to see.

Getting out of the chair, Joshua headed to the gym to threaten Rhys, but he was stopped short when Emma walked in.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all day, are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I...I'm fine." Joshua lied.

He didn't want to tell her that he missed his dad. He didn't want to tell her how much it hurt to know that he didn't belong here.

"Joshua, speak to me. What's wrong?" She asked.

Oh no, not the eyes. Look away from the eyes. Joshua couldn't bring himself to look away from her big chocolate brown eyes that held so much worry in them. They made her look so adorable.

"I… I just…" He tried to tell her what was wrong, he really did but the words caught in his throat and he was caught off guard when tears came streaming down his handsome face.

Unexpectedly, Joshua felt his girlfriend wrap her arms around his shoulders in a hug and he naturally wrapped his around her slim waist. No words were spoken, there didn't need to be. It only took Emma a matter of two seconds to realize why he was crying and she didn't hesitate to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

It only made the tears fall faster and Joshua literally felt like his heart couldn't carry the grief anymore. He wanted to be with his father again.

"Joshua…" Emma spoke, pulling out of his suicidal thought.

"What?" He asked, looking down at her.

And in that moment, the thought escaped his mind as he felt her soft lips plant themselves on his own.

Forget about Rhys Brookland, forget about dad, all that Joshua need right now was the woman who loved him enough to not leave him or cause him grief.

"Uh gross, haven't you two thought about getting a room?" A voice interrupted the romantic moment.

Groaning inwardly, the two pulled away and found Massie in the doorway, flashing her signature smirk.

"Hmmm that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Joshua replied, smirking back at Emma.

Trying to hide back her grin, Emma playfully shoved him away from her.

"If you behave for the rest of today, then maybe I'll show you a bad idea or two." Emma winked.

Massie burst into giggles at what Emma had implied and she shook her head to get rid of some disturbing images that danced in her mind.

"Anyways, Rhys wanted me to tell you that you need to come to the gym." Massie remembered.

Nodding, the two followed Massie out and headed downstairs to the gym. Seeing Rhys, Joshua felt his anger rise again, but he kept it subtle. He didn't need to be lashing out at the criminal right now with Emma there.

Why was Rhys here anyways? Was he looking for something to take back to his superiors? Or was he just trying to figure out how to make more advanced fighting skills to defeat the detectives?

"Okay, now that you two are here, Massie and I are going to give you a demonstration." Rhys announced.

"This should be interesting." Emma muttered.

Massie and Rhys got into positions and immediately, Rhys attacked Massie with some Tae Kwon Doe moves. Massie was quick to defend herself and she counter attacked. Rhys didn't give up and he threw some fast punches, but Massie ducked and swiped her leg under his knees and brought him down.

"That was totally fun." Massie clapped as she helped him to his feet.

"You're getting better in physical training." Rhys voiced.

Emma nodded approvingly and walked up to the two, leaving Joshua to stay where he was.

"Congratulations Massie, you just advanced to weaponry." Emma announced.

"YAY! Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell dad." Massie cried.

As Joshua watched the scene unfold, he noticed that Rhys was slinking out of the gym and he followed after him to see what he was up to. Now that he knew that Rhys was a criminal, he needed to pry some information out of him.

Following Rhys up to Emma's office, Joshua fell back to see what he was doing.

"Come on, where are they?" Rhys muttered to himself as he went through the desk drawers.

Joshua chose that moment to walk in.

"If you're looking for condoms for your date tomorrow night, you won't find them there." Joshua joked as he came into the office.

Rhys slammed the drawers shut, but not before catching his finger in one of them. Scrunching his face in pain, he pulled his finger out and lightly sucked on it to dull the pain.

"I wasn't snooping for condoms. Isn't that supposed to be what you do?" Rhys retorted.

"So Rhys, how did you survive getting shot?" Joshua asked, dodging the original question.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Rhys replied.

"Oh knock it off Rhys! I know who you are! You used to work with my dad at SVEO." Joshua finally blurted.

Rhys looked a bit surprised.

"So that's why your name sounds familiar. You're old man Helsinki's boy. Your name sure got around in the organization. So why are you here anyways instead of terrorizing the world?" Rhys interrogated.

"Hey, I'll ask the questions here. First of all, what are you doing here?" Joshua questioned.

"Does the name Kendra Block mean anything to you?" Rhys asked.

"What does Massie's mother have to do with this?" Joshua replied.

Rhys gave a smile and leaned close to Joshua, getting right in his face. Joshua didn't back down for a second under the man's intimidating glare.

"That woman was an old enemy of my dads' before she decided to settle down and raise a family. She took something of his that was meant to be the final piece to our war machine. Unfortunately when I tracked her down, she didn't have it anymore and I killed her just to get it. I was told that Massie now has possession of it but I don't know what it is." Rhys explained.

Joshua felt anger rise up in his chest. He knew that there was something going on with this guy and he had to do something about it.

"I will expose you for the criminal that you are." Joshua vowed.

Rhys smirked at him. "You don't stand a chance. Besides, you wouldn't want to see someone get hurt, would you?"

Rhys left the office, leaving the threat to hang on Joshua. Feeling weak all of a sudden, Joshua sat down on the couch by the door and placed his hands on his head.

He had to do something about this. He had to find evidence on Rhys to bring him to his knees.

Not only did he want to get rid of this guy, he also needed to keep Massie protected during off hours.

Joshua suddenly felt himself smiling. Maybe he could finally belong here.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I've been feeling down lately and wasn't sure if I should continue the story. But it will continue…. I promise!**


	8. Interrogation and The Big Date

**This is an AU Clique story  
Disclaimer: I don't own the clique characters**

* * *

**Alberta, Canada  
CTAV home base  
Interrogation Room  
11:30am  
July 18, 2012**

Massie stood in front of the woman that she had tackled down the previous day and gave her another once over. The woman still looked worn out and tired to her and Massie almost felt sympathy for her…almost.

The door to the room opened and an even more worn out Emma walked in and sat opposite Tanya, a coffee mug in her hand.

"Okay Tanya, can I call you Tanya?" Emma asked.

Tanya just shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Okay then Tanya, let's get down to business. What happened back in Spain?" Emma questioned.

Tanya didn't respond, just rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair.

"Tanya, does this room look like a mirror to you?" Massie asked.

"Excuse me?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Well you just seem to only care about yourself and no one else." Massie remarked.

Emma held back a smirk. "Good one, Massie." She thought to herself.

Emma took a sip of her coffee, scrunched her face at how disgusting it was and pushed it off to the side. She turned her attention back to Tanya.

"Okay, if you won't talk about Spain; then let's talk about your baby." Emma started.

At the mention of that, Massie noticed that Tanya's face went pale and her pupils dilated. Tanya shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What baby?" She asked, faking innocence.

"Oh don't give us that crap! I found your baby in the air vent in your room back at the bar. How could you do such a thing?" Massie interrogated.

"I had no choice!" Tanya screamed.

"There's always a choice. Why did you do it, Tanya?" Massie asked again.

"Because I….." Tanya hesitated.

Emma leaned forward to get a closer look on Tanya's' face. Her expression was almost unreadable. She was so close to finding out about the baby, she just had to push her in the right direction.

"What happened to Cody Johnson?" Emma asked, remembering that she was married to him.

"Cody? Do you know where he is?" Tanya asked, her eyes suddenly beaming with love.

"Gotcha." Emma thought to herself.

"I do, and he's worried about you Tanya. He's worried about you and your baby." Emma lied, hoping to get something out of the woman.

The woman's' lower lip trembled as she started to remember something. Emma gave a small triumphant smile and she turned to Massie and gave her a wink. Massie took that as a sign that meant that they were about to learn more about what happened with the baby.

"So…what happened?" Massie asked.

Tanya gave a defeated sigh and subtly wiped tears off her face.

"My baby was a stillborn. I could have gone to a doctor, but someone came to my door and told me I was needed. I didn't know what else to do, so I hide the baby and hoped that someone would take care of it." Tanya confessed.

This raised some questions in Massie and Emma's minds. Someone needed Tanya?

"Who came to your door looking for you?" Massie asked.

And just like that, Tanya was back in her original demeanor and she ignored the detective and Massie.

This was getting them nowhere and Massie knew it. They couldn't get any more information out of the woman. Grumbling to herself about it, Emma got out of her chair and called the guard in. They escorted Tanya out of the room and back to her cell.

Emma and Massie left the interrogation room and headed for the cafeteria.

"Rhys and I are headed for the firing range after lunch; did you want to observe it?" Massie asked.

Emma shook her head as she dumped out her disgusting coffee in a nearby water fountain.

"I can't. The president told me that I couldn't be around too much. I need to focus more on Tanya's case." Emma explained.

The two grabbed lunch and joined Rhys and Joshua at a nearby table. Emma grabbed her boyfriends hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you want to kill Rhys." Emma mentioned.

"Well, now that you mention it." Joshua grumbled, still staring at the new trainer.

"Dude, you really need to blow off some steam." Rhys suggested.

Emma and Massie gave each other looks of confusion as to what was going on. The table went quiet and tension filled the air between the two men.

"Uh Joshua, can you come with me to my office?" Emma asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, let's go." Joshua grumbled and the two left the table, Emma giving Massie a wink on the way.

After the two left, Rhys turned to Massie.

"So, I was thinking that we would go to The Red Piano tonight for our date." Rhys explained.

"Ewmagod, really? That would be awesome because I haven't gone anywhere fancy in a long time." Massie squealed.

"Well that makes two of us then. Come on, let's go get started in the shooting range." Rhys explained.

The two finished their meals and left the table. Rhys pulled out two hand guns and handed one to Massie.

"This will be your weapon for the remainder of our shooting sessions." He explained.

Grabbing the gun, Massie was overwhelmed with the feeling of absolute power again as it surged through her body. She couldn't help but feel that she was always meant for this.

****...****

Meanwhile in Emma's office, the couple walked in and sat down on the leathery couch off to the side.

"Joshua, you can't keep acting like this. You're starting to freak out some of the other agents. Delong came to me and asked if he could put you in a psychologists office." Emma explained, taking his hand.

Joshua looked solemnly down at his feet and gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry; I've just been so stressed lately." He admitted.

Emma then got a good idea of how to help him out. It was crazy, but it would work.

"Well then how about when the day ends….." Emma started off and whispered the rest in his ear.

Joshua's blue eyes widened with interest and surprise. Then a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"That does sound like a good idea." He agreed.

"Good, now I think I'll go let Massie know that I'm going to retire early and we'll go do something." Emma explained and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She left the office and Joshua just sat there, still smiling like an idiot.

****...****

Massie and Rhys finished training early and headed out when Emma bumped into them.

"Massie, I'm going to leave early with Joshua. He needs some attention at the moment." Emma explained, stopping the duo.

"Is he okay?" Massie asked.

Rhys just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about Joshua being a weakling. Emma heard it and felt anger rise in her chest, but she decided to ignore it. She didn't need to be dealing with her old friend, who still wouldn't tell her how he survived getting shot.

"He'll be fine after blowing off some steam. Anyways, what are you up to tonight?" Emma asked.

"Well, Rhys and I are going for dinner." Massie mentioned casually, not noticing Rhys face palm himself.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, not sure if she just heard that.

"We're just going to get to know each other more." Massie repeated.

"Like a date?" Emma interrogated, feeling skeptical.

"No! No not a date. We're just going as professionals." Rhys lied, interjecting.

Massie turned and gave him a look of curiosity. Why was he afraid to admit it?

"Yeah, like a date." Massie corrected.

Okay, that was a bad idea. Emma grabbed Rhys by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from Massie. The two were out of earshot and Massie noticed that they were arguing about something. Then, Emma got right in his face and seemed to threaten him about something, Massie wasn't sure what it was.

The argument ended and Emma turned to leave when Rhys grabbed her arm and spun her around, again Massie didn't know what he was saying, but it caused Emma to slap him hard across the face. He was left stunned as she headed off.

Rhys came back up to Massie rubbing his cheek but seemingly he looked okay.

"What was that about?" Massie asked.

"It was nothing. I'm going to go make us some reservations." Rhys explained and he headed off for his room.

Shrugging, Massie headed up to her room and went to her closet. She needed to be a ten tonight for her date.

* * *

**Alberta, Canada  
The Red Piano  
9:30pm  
July 18, 2012**

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" Massie exclaimed; her arm linked to Rhys' as they walked into the fancy restaurant.

"Wow, when was the last time you went somewhere like this?" Rhys asked, smiling down at her.

Massie was wearing a Diana Von Furstenberg lacy black dress that had a nude slip underneath and it had a boat neckline. Her shoulder length glossy brown hair was pulled into a low chignon. She paired the dress off with a pair of pearl earrings and her mother's locket was around her neck. She carried a clutch purse that was also white and it matched her earrings. Her makeup was simple and she wore red lipstick.

Rhys had on a charcoal black suit from Tiptop with a blue tie that brought out the green in his eyes. The only decoration he had was Massie who was holding onto his left arm.

"Well, not since before I started coming to CTAV. That was back in January." Massie explained as they were escorted to a table and they took their seats.

Rhys raised his eyebrows in shock.

"That was a long time ago. Why did you decide to join?" He asked.

"Well my mother was murdered at the beginning of January. I thought that if I ever got the opportunity, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes. I kind of got involved in a case that Emma was working on when she came to Westchester and that's how I joined." Massie explained.

"I'm sorry. Who was your mother?" Rhys asked, curious to know more.

"Kendra Block. I'm sorry; can we not talk about it? I want to be happy on our date." Massie requested.

Rhys nodded and after the two ordered their food, they watched two performers duel it out on pianos to a song. The song ended and everyone clapped for the two performers.

The one performer came up to a microphone and addressed the customers.

"I need someone from the audience who plays piano. Does anyone know how to play?" The man called out.

Rhys turned to Massie and winked at her.

"I've got a surprise for you. Yes, I do!" Rhys raised his hand to the man and made his way on stage.

Massie raised her eyebrows in confusion. Where was Rhys going with this?

The two men discussed a song and nodded to each other. Taking their seats at the two pianos, they started a song which Massie recognized as Phantom of the Opera, her mother's favorite musical.

Was it planned or was it just a coincidence? Why this song in particular? Massie couldn't keep her new skills from flooding her mind. Somehow though, the words to the song came to her mind and she remembered how she would hear her mother sing along with it.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet…." Massie softly sang to herself.

Unfortunately, a woman sitting behind her heard Massie and nudged her.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go and sing." The woman encouraged.

Massie let a horrified expression cross her face. Her? Sing? No way! She didn't want to sing! The last time she wanted to sing for people was when she was six and she wasn't six anymore!

"But…" Massie was about to protest.

"Go!" The woman encouraged.

Massie sighed in defeat as the music continued to overtake her and draw out memories of her mom.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…." Massie started as she got out of her chair and projected her voice.

"It's me they hear." Rhys joined in.

Massie's jaw dropped at the sound of his voice. What a sexy baritone he was!

The rest of the date was magical. After the song ended, the two finished dinner and headed for Emma's home where Massie would stay for the night before going to CTAV in the morning.

As the two stood at the front door, they talked for five more minutes about their interests. Suddenly, Rhys stopped talking and looked at Massie.

"What's wrong?" Massie asked.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." Rhys sighed.

"Ewmagod, stop it!" Massie blushed.

He had been complimenting her all night and although Massie was a sucker for compliments, he did it at every turn. But there was also something about Rhys that made Massie feel uncomfortable every time he looked at her with his green eyes.

And he was doing it again, staring at her. The uneasy feeling crept into Massie's heart as she stared into his green eyes. There was definitely something sinister about them, but Massie couldn't pull away from his gaze, or his luscious looking lips.

"Massie, may I kiss you goodnight?" Rhys asked.

Normally, Massie wouldn't mind a kiss from a hot guy, but this time, she had a reason for wanting to say no.

"I still don't know you very well." Massie told him.

He chuckled softly at her nervousness. "There's nothing to be nervous about." He reassured her and pressed his lips gently to hers.

In that moment, all feelings of uneasiness left Massie's mind and she kissed him back.

Rhys gently pulled away and smiled at Massie.

"Good night." He said and he headed for his car.

Sighing dreamily, Massie went into the house and up to her spare room.

* * *

**WOAH Massie! Don't get too into the kiss, remember Derrick will be coming for you in two weeks.**

**Did y'all like the chapter? Want to make suggestion? Or perhaps you just want to tell me how awesome this was? **

**Well there's a box below where you can submit your thoughts on this. It'll take at least seven reviews before the next chapter.**


	9. Intruder!

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Alberta, Canada  
Boisselle Household  
3:45am  
July 19, 2012**

Emma and Joshua had spent the night in the basement bedroom of Emma's home after retiring earlier in the day. Massie had come home around eleven that night and didn't disturb anyone as she crept to her guest room. The house was quiet as everyone slept.

Joshua bolted upright in the bed he was sharing with Emma. He had had another nightmare involving his dad. Not wanting to wake Emma up, the young man carefully crept out of bed and headed upstairs to grab a glass of water.

Coming upstairs, he passed an open window which he didn't acknowledge at first until he came into the kitchen and then he stopped in his tracks. Did anyone leave that window open? He headed back and looked at the window with curiosity. The warm summer air blew against his bare chest as he closed it. That was weird.

Suddenly, Joshua heard movement behind him and on instinct, he whirled around and stepped back just as something sliced the air inches in front of him!

"What the…." He was cut off as he saw a shadowy figure in front of him.

The intruder said nothing to Joshua and he waved his knife at Joshua again.

Joshua avoided the sharp knife, but the tip glazed across his bare chest and he gave a low grunt. He tackled the intruder to the floor and wrestled for a good minute before the intruder took the upper hand. He let his weapon hover above Joshua's throat menacingly.

"Where are the blueprints?" The intruder demanded.

Blueprints? Did this guy come looking for something in the wrong house?

"Sorry buddy, I don't know what you're talking about." Joshua replied.

The tip of the knife rested dangerously on Joshuas' throat and he gripped the intruders hand to push it away.

"You know damn well that I'm talking about the war machine." The man growled.

What war machine? The one that Joshua knew about was the one his dad built and it was destroyed.

"Who are you?" Joshua demanded as he finally found his strength and pushed the intruder off of him.

He felt the intruder smile in the darkness and a creepy feeling crept into the atmosphere. Did this man know him?

His thoughts were cut off when the intruder lunged at him again and this time he managed to plunge his knife right into Joshua's left shoulder. The pain burned through him and Joshua wanted to scream in pain, but he contained it quietly so as to not freak out his host family.

Joshua gritted his teeth and he grabbed his intruder by the scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor with a thud. So much for keeping quiet.

"What do you want? There's nothing valuable here." Joshua explained.

"Your life is valuable enough." The man threatened as he got on his feet.

Joshua didn't want to give this intruder the satisfaction of killing him. He couldn't allow it! His right hand curled into a fist and he threw it into the intruders jaw with a strong right cross. The intruder stumbled and as Joshua pulled the knife out of his left shoulder, he threw it at the windows lock and it popped open, letting the window open on its own accord.

The intruder grabbed at Joshua's ankle and pulled him down to the floor. THUD! The thud woke up Massie and Emma and both of them bolted out of bed. Massie was in the room down the hall from where Joshua was so she got there before Emma. Seeing two figures wrestling on the floor, Massie rushed back to grab her gun and came back out.

Coming up to the two, Massie pointed the barrel of her gun at the intruders head and turned off the safety. CLICK! The intruders' fist was inches from Joshua's cheekbone when the deadly sound of the gun stopped his fist in mid air.

"Get off of him right now and I won't blow your head off." Massie threatened just as Emma came up the stairs.

The intruder stood up, his face hidden by a black mask as he faced Massie. He gave her a sick grin and he looked behind her to see the re opened window. The intruder also saw Emma and for just one split second, his eyes softened at her appearance.

He turned back to Massie and threw out his hand, knocking her gun away. He grabbed her shoulders and the two spun around so that he was now closer to the window. Without a second thought, he jumped out just as Emma squeezed her trigger, nicking the back of his leg.

THUMP! He landed on the grass outside and ran off before anyone could do anything about it. Sighing, Emma set her gun on the coffee table and turned on a lamp and turned to survey the damage.

"Ewmagod!" Massie whisper shouted as the light flooded the room, showing a battered up Joshua.

Emma choked back angry tears as she went to grab her medical kit. Coming back, the two girls helped him to the couch to sit down.

"What happened?" Emma asked as she took out rubbing alcohol.

"He demanded something about blueprints to a war machine." Joshua explained, gritting his teeth as the alcohol stung the cut on his chest.

"But the only war machine we know of was destroyed. The president made sure of it himself." Massie remembered.

Emma didn't add anything into it. She kept quiet as she continued to tend to her boyfriends wounds. Massie noticed that Emma was wearing super short shorts with a big baggy shirt over top and Joshua was only wearing his boxers! Oh dear, she really didn't want to know what they were doing earlier before she came home. But then again, Massie couldn't help but stare at how broad Joshua's chest was. Man, he sure was muscular.

"Emma, don't you have anything to conclude? You usually have an idea of what's going." Massie spoke up.

"The only thing I'm going to say is that nobody messes with my boyfriend. I will hunt this bastard down if he hurts either of you." Emma growled and accidentally applied too much pressure on Joshua's left shoulder.

"AHH!" Joshua yelped.

"Sorry." Emma apologized and eased up a bit.

Finally, she bandaged up his left shoulder and hooked his arm into a makeshift cast.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, voice suddenly quavering.

"I'll be fine." Joshua replied.

"Joshua, you were almost killed!" Massie reminded him.

Massie should have regretted mentioning it because right then, she saw her best friend and former colleague break down into tears as she put away her medical stuff.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Joshua asked, pulling Emma towards him carefully.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I'm crying. But…I can't lose you, either of you." Emma answered.

"What are you talking about? We can handle ourselves." Massie reassured.

"Massie, I saw the way that intruder looked at you. There is something very wrong going on here. Maybe it has to do with Tanya McNamara. Maybe she sent someone to go after you two since you did most of the work. Maybe she knows something about this war machine." Emma babbled.

"But the war machine was destroyed." Joshua replied.

"No, there's another one. I don't know where it is, but it's been around ever since…" Emma stopped herself, not wanting to reveal anymore than she needed to.

"Ever since what?" Massie asked.

The room filled with a deafening silence all of a sudden. Brushing tears away, Emma stood up and helped Joshua to his feet.

"Never mind, let's all just go back to bed. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Emma suggested and with that, she led Joshua back downstairs.

"Ever since what?" Massie thought to herself.**  
**

* * *

**CTAV home base  
Gymnasium  
9:30am  
July 19, 2012**

That following morning, the three made it back to base and Massie let out a huge yawn as she slipped into a pair of spanx and a blue tee shirt. Walking into the gymnasium, she let out a surprised cry.

"Ewmagod, what happened? Did you get run over by a truck?" Massie shrieked.

Rhys stood there readjusting the gym mats on the wall. His left eye was all bruised and he had a cut on his right jaw and lip. His head had a small lump on it.

"Why yes I did, why else would I be here right now?" He replied sarcastically, giving Massie a cheesy grin.

Massie rolled her amber eyes and walked onto the mats and started her daily stretches.

"Actually, I got into a bar fight last night after I took you home. Sheesh, some guys just can't handle rejection." Rhys finally replied.

"Wait…some guys were hitting on you?" Massie asked with disbelief.

"Well...yeah. It's stupid how angry some people can get." He replied.

Massie silently agreed as she continued doing her stretches. After warming up, Rhys instructed on how they were going to be focusing on her abilities as a contortionist. In some situations, she needed to be able to squeeze into small places to get somewhere or to retrieve something.

During her time doing her training, Massie noticed that Rhys was slightly limping and she worried that something was wrong.

"Are you okay? You're kind of limping." Massie pointed out.

"I'm fine. I twisted my ankle earlier today." He replied.

Massie let out a snort. "Wow, for someone so handsome, you sure know how to mess yourself up," She remarked.

"It's a gift of mine." He replied with light sarcasm.

Massie let out another laugh as she unfolded herself from her current position. Rhys came over to her and looked into her amber eyes. Massie suddenly felt that uneasy feeling creep back into her heart as she stared at his green eyes. Why did he make her feel this way? Was it because she was still pining over Derrick?

"You're so beautiful." Rhys sighed.

Massie felt herself blush again. "Ewmagod, are you a grocery clerk?" She asked.

"No, I'm your trainer." He replied.

"Then why are you checking me out?" She remarked.

Rhys smiled brightly at her come-back and he leaned close to her. His lips lightly brushed against hers and he pulled back.

"Do you want to skip training for today? I know a great place where we can play hooky." He suggested.

Massie crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"But, shouldn't we get this section done first?" She questioned.

"Nah, it can wait until tomorrow. I can rent out a hotel room and we can watch a movie and eat pizza if you want." He offered.

Massie did like the idea of relaxing. She had been training since she started out in the organization and she deserved some time off.

"Sure, it sounds like a great idea. Can we go shopping today?" She asked, amber eyes beaming with eagerness.

Rhys laughed at how much of a girl Massie was. Sure, if she wanted to go shopping, he would go with her. Agreeing on it, the two headed off to their designated rooms to shower and change.

Coming out of the shower, Massie chose her BCBG high waist blue shorts along with a DKNY cowl stretch red shirt with a black lacy tank top underneath. She paired them off with her Jimmy Choo wedge sandals. The red in her shirt made her brunette hair seem bolder and her eyes softer. Grabbing her Coach purse, Massie headed out the door.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter…NOT! ;)**

**Well now, that intruder sure scared Joshua, didn't he?**


	10. Derrick, Rhys and Massie Block

**Hey, so everyone in the last chapter has demanded Massington, so by special demand, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique character**

**An AU Clique story**

**Warning: This chapter contains explicit scenes in the end. Only decrisption but be wary. **

* * *

**Alberta, Canada  
West Edmonton Mall  
Noon  
July 19, 2012**

Rhys and Massie enjoyed venturing throughout the massive mall. Massie hadn't been to West Edmonton Mall before so it was new and exciting and OH MY GOSH there were stores at every turn! There was also a giant pirate ship called the Santa Maria and there was a seal show going on at the 'sea world' that was there.

There was also an ice rink and two food courts, one on the south end and another on the north end. There was also a movie theatre on the third floor!

"Ewmagod, I want to go to all these stores," Massie gasped.

"Uhhh, I don't think that's a good idea. I may be strong, but I'm not going to carry all of your bags." Rhys joked.

Massie rolled her amber eyes and they traveled down the hallways, where they landed on the Bloomingdales logo just a few feet in front of her. Ohhh, there was a new line out for chunky accessories. Grabbing Rhys' hand, Massie made her way over to the store and they entered.

"Ewmagod, they've got the gladiator inspired necklace out and earrings!" Massie squealed, pulling the items off their hangers.

She tried them on and liked them immediately, but decided that she would need a white waist hugging dress to go with them so she wandered the aisles.

"Massie, we should find you some fighting clothes." Rhys suggested.

"Yeah yeah, give me a minute." Massie waved him off.

Rhys rolled his green eyes and smiled at her actions. She sure was different outside of the training room.

After finishing up in Bloomingdales, the two went to a few more stores and managed to find some fighting clothes for Massie. She had purchased some street fighter gloves made of leather, some combat boots and a pair of stretchy skinny jeans.

"Wow, you sure know how to shop." Rhys said.

"You have no idea." Massie agreed.

"Well, let's get going. We don't want to miss out on too much training." Rhys suggested.

Linking hands, the two maneuvered through the throng of busy people and balanced bags until they came to their exit. Heading out the doors, the two walked past smokers when Massie suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Massie yelled.

The person turned around and Massie immediately felt a lump form in her throat. The figure was wearing sport shorts, had shaggy blonde hair and large brown eyes.

"Block!" He called out.

"Derrick? What are you doing here?" Massie questioned, suddenly letting go of Rhys' hand.

Derrick didn't let that go by unnoticed and he gestured at Rhys.

"So, I take it he's your new detective boyfriend?" Derrick asked.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Rhys asked, suddenly annoyed.

"I'm Derrick Harrington, Massies ex boyfriend." Derrick introduced, extending his hand to Rhys.

Just because this guy was dating his ex, didn't mean he was going to be a complete jerk to him. Accepting his hand, Rhys gave it a firm grip…probably a bit firmer than normal. Derrick winced under his grip and released it, rubbing his hand.

"That's quite a grip you got there." Derrick commented.

"I work out…" Rhys pointed out.

"Derrick, what are you doing here?" Massie asked again.

"Didn't Claire tell you? I'm coming up so that I can take you back to Westchester for your birthday." Derrick explained.

"But, my birthday isn't for another two weeks." Massie pointed out, crinkling her waxed eyebrows in confusion.

"I know. I came up earlier because I wanted to surprise you. I guess I really got you." He joked, his brown eyes twinkling.

Massie rolled her amber eyes and Rhys grabbed her hand.

"Come on Massie, we got to get back to HQ." Rhys reminded.

Massie looked longingly at her ex boyfriend. She sure missed him and it was great to see him in person again and to hear his voice. She didn't want to leave so hastily after he had just gotten here the day before.

"Derrick, would you come like to see where I work?" Massie offered.

"Sure."

"No!" Both Rhys and Derrick spoke at the same time. Both men looked at each other in confusion.

Rhys didn't like the idea of this Derrick coming for his girl, especially since he would mess everything up for him. He was starting to earn her trust and he didn't need Massie leaving him for some idiot who looked like he wore nothing but shorts all year round.

Derrick didn't like the idea of this guy making a move on his Block. Massie was always meant for Derrick and he knew that she knew it too. There was something about this Rhys that Derrick didn't like, but he didn't know what it was. It was as if there was a sinister vibe about him.

"Uh I mean, sure you should come with us." Rhys corrected himself.

"I came by taxi…" Derrick started.

"You can come with us. Rhys drives that camaro over there." Massie pointed out to the sleek blue camaro that was sitting off in the parking lot.

Okay, maybe Derrick could like this guy. He did have a pretty sweet ride anyways. Rhys' car was a vintage 1967 Chevrolet Camaro and it had been taken care of greatly.

"Sure, that sounds great. Let's go." Derrick said and very slyly wrapped an arm around Massie and pulled her away from Rhys.

Derrick needed to talk to her, to tell her how sorry he was. He didn't realize that Massie would be so happy working as a law enforcer and he regretted ever breaking up with her. He was hoping that on the trip back to Westchester that they would be able to make up and start again.

Getting to the car, the three climbed in and buckled up. It was no surprise that Derrick had to sit alone in the back while Massie sat up front with her new boyfriend.

They drove in an awkward silence for the whole ride and Massie wasn't able to break the ice. There seemed to be an invisible line of tension hanging in the air. Finally, they came up to the building and Derrick looked out the window.

"Whoa, you work here?" He gasped in surprise.

On the outside, CTAV or Canadian Teens Against Villains was a spacious red brick building with several small portable rooms surrounding it. The main building had the business letters running down the side in the color gray. The grounds had cobblestone and there were three flagpoles surrounding the campus entrance. One was the Canadian Flag, the other was the U.S.A one and another had the Brazilian Flag.

The three got out of the car and Derrick followed the two from behind. He saw Rhys make a grab for Massie's hand, but Massie slapped him away probably for Derricks sake. It still made Derricks blood boil that this guy was making a pass at her, but he held it in. Suddenly, Massie and Rhys stopped walking and Derrick bumped into them.

"Hey, what gives?" Derrick questioned.

"Sorry, it's procedure." Rhys explained and they continued walking.

Derrick was about to follow when something grabbed his ankles, locking him in place.

"What the?" He cried as these shackles grabbed him. A long metal rod popped out of the ground and a round ball formed at the top, followed by a blue light that ran across his body.

"You are clear to enter." A robotic voice spoke and the shackles around Derricks' ankles were released, allowing him to follow after Massie.

"Block, what was that about?" Derrick questioned, suddenly skeptical.

"Oh, that was just to make sure that you weren't carrying any bombs or any other destructive weapons. Massie and I had to leave our handguns in the building," Rhys explained.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Derrick asked, still confused.

"Well Emma told me that there were attempts on this building. In the past, criminals have tried to destroy the building." Massie explained.

"Oh my gosh, this is so strange." Derrick thought to himself.

He knew that Massie was going to be working for a law enforcing agency, but she didn't explain that it was a spy organization.

They entered the building and Derrick was overcome with how busy the place looked. People were running about yelling out to each other, pulling out cell phones and dashing off to various places. At the top of the stairs was the woman who had started this new life for Massie and she had a smug grin on her pretty face. Did she know he was coming? Why was she smirking?

Derrick pulled his eyes away from her as he tried to contain himself. This was all so strange for him that it made him light headed.

"Derrick, are you okay?" Massie called out to him.

He didn't hear her calling him. Derrick was so consumed in the strangeness of this place that he didn't realize that Emma had come down the stairs and approached him.

"He doesn't look so good Massie. Maybe you two should escort him to one of the spare apartment rooms." Emma suggested.

"Sure, I was getting worried." Massie admitted.

Derrick let his eyes wander and he saw some agents off to the side yelling about something. They pulled out their handguns and began shooting at something. Emma ran off to go help them deal with whatever it was that was happening and he felt two strong arms grab him by his shoulders.

"Block, what's going on?" Derrick called out.

"It's nothing Derrick, just one of our robots went out of control," Massie explained as if it was a daily occurrence.

"Robot?" He asked as he felt himself being led upstairs by Rhys.

"Yeah, sometimes they malfunction and end up on their evil side. Don't worry about it." Massie said.

Finally, they came up to a door and Rhys opened it, revealing a white room with hardwood flooring. There was a kitchen off to the left and a bedroom off to the right. In the centre was the entertainment area where a brown leather couch sat just opposite of a flat screen television.

"Okay, I'm handing him off to you Massie." Rhys said and dropped Derrick on his butt, not caring much that he was a human.

"Ouch!" Derrick yelped as he got back to his feet.

Rhys stalked out the door and turned around, giving Derrick a warning look. Sheesh, if looks could kill….

Rhys closed the door behind him and Derrick found himself alone with Massie. An awkward silence hung in the air between them for a few seconds before Derrick found his voice.

"So…that was an interesting welcome." He pointed out.

"Point. I'm sorry it wasn't exactly a parade for you," Massie snickered.

"Are you kidding me? I was expecting more than a parade! I was expecting an 'I'm Massie Blocks ex boyfriend here to take her back' banner!" Derrick exclaimed, not stopping himself any time sooner.

Massie didn't flinch in shock at his choice of words. If anything, she looked a bit heartbroken.

"Do you really mean that? You want to take me back?" Massie asked.

Derrick ran a hand through his thick blonde hair and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Um Mass, I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I guess I didn't realize that this made you happy. In all honesty, I was scared to lose you. I can't stand the thought of worrying everyday if you're going to be alive or not. I didn't want you to leave." Derrick confessed.

Massie moved closer to him, encouraging him to continue talking.

"I…I love you Massie and I regret breaking up with you. We belong together, you and I. You know that we're meant for each other." Derrick continued.

Massie gave him a smile and he looked into her amber eyes. He knew that she had wanted to hear those words. There was something about her that made him realize that she had been pining over him.

"I've been such a pathetic idiot since I broke up with you that Cam was getting sick of me. He said I wouldn't be able to be his best man until I agreed that I would pick you up for your birthday." He confessed.

"I love you Derrick." Massie said.

Derrick looked up at her again and he gave her a smile. He had wanted to hear those words ever since he set foot on Alberta soil.

"Wait…what about Rhys?" Derrick asked.

"Who's Rhys?" Massie asked and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips gently to his.

Derrick naturally responded by kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her small waist. Everything seemed perfect in that moment and they both wanted that moment to last forever.

Outside of the room, Rhys had been watching with his X-ray goggles and listening in with a bug that he had planted on the wall behind Massie. Taking off the goggles, Rhys scowled to himself and he headed off to his room.

Coming to his room, he closed the door and locked it then headed for his computer where he pulled up his Skype and pressed call.

"What you have to report?" The person on the other end asked.

"It's getting difficult. Her ex boyfriend showed up and it seems they're getting back together." Rhys explained.

"Hmmm, this does put a damper on our plans. Have you found the locket yet?" The man asked.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Rhys explained.

"Well find it!" The man growled and hung up.

"Yes sir." Rhys muttered to himself and closed his laptop.

Well he was still going on that date with Massie tonight even if that idiot Derrick was here. Leaving his room, Rhys went to go and grab Massie for training.

"Derrick, I love you and all, but I have a date with Rhys tonight. Are you okay with that? I promise it will be kept professional." Massie explained.

"Sure Block, just make sure he doesn't pull anything funny." Derrick replied as he lightly kissed her cheek.

Massie smiled at him, glad to know that she was finally back with her boyfriend.

* * *

**Alberta, Canada  
Best Western Hotel  
Room 300  
9:45pm  
July 19, 2012**

That night after more training, Massie and Rhys relaxed on a Queen sized bed watching 27 dresses while eating pizza. Of course, it was a vegetarian pizza because Massie was disgusted with beef.

"I'm glad Derrick agreed to let us chill tonight," Massie spoke up as she adjusted her position against Rhys.

"Hmmm, same here. He's okay with us dating, right?" Rhys asked, pretending that he hadn't been listening in.

"Uh, well about that…." Massie started off.

"What about it?" Rhys asked, leaning close to her and lightly kissing her neck.

Massie felt a surge of electricity pulse through her at the touch against her neck. It felt so soft and warm. What was she talking about again? Oh right, Derrick.

"Well he and I talked about our break up…" She continued, slightly taken aback that Rhys was working his lips down the nape of her neck.

"Yeah…." He sighed.

"Well we decided to…to…" Massie gasped, feeling his hands wrap around her waist and pull her towards him, pressing their bodies together.

Rhys kissed Massie on her lips roughly in an attempt to shut her up from saying anything. Why talk when they could just enjoy each other's company? He needed her to forget about Derrick and stay with him.

"You decided to what?" Rhys asked, breaking the kiss just barely. He kept a vise like grip around her.

Massie looked at him, at a loss of words. What was she talking about again? She got so caught up in his heated kisses that she found herself incoherent.

Taking her silence as a triumphant task, Rhys smiled at her and Massie smiled back at him.

"I love you." Rhys whispered in her ear as he gently pressed her down on the mattress.

"I love you too." Massie replied as they went back to kissing.

Massie had never felt this way before, not with Derrick or with any other boyfriend that she had. She had never gone past making out because she and Derrick at one point promised each other that they would only make love when they got married. But something in Massie wanted her to go past that and right now. She was feeling so many things at the moment that she didn't know what to think. She just wanted to continue feeling these strange but wonderful emotions that overtook her.

She felt his hands roam her body and his fingers grazed her collarbone, feeling the chain of the locket that her mother gave her. Rhys stopped what he was doing and hooked a finger around the chain, lifting the locket out from underneath Massie's shirt.

Rhys smiled mentally to himself. The locket! So she did have it.

"This was your moms?" He asked, pointing out the inscription.

"Yeah, she gave it to me before she passed away." Massie explained.

"I'm sorry. Would she mind if you took it off?" Rhys asked, wanting to get his greedy fingers on it.

"Uh, yeah she would. I was told never to take it off." Massie said, putting the locket back under her shirt.

"Okay, I can respect that." Not.

They resumed back to their heavy make out session and Massie barely realized that they were soon stripped down to their bare essentials. Whoa, did she seriously want to go this far? She never even crossed the line with Derrick and she promised herself to him!

"Uh Rhys, I'm not sure about this." Massie said, slightly pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Massie looked into his green eyes and felt herself grow nervous again. Why did he make her feel that way? Why did his eyes seem to hold a look that she never saw before?

"Massie, you're not paying attention." Rhys pouted.

"It's just that… I feel so nervous around you but I don't know why." Massie explained.

"Well maybe it's because you haven't seen my hot body naked before." He winked.

Massie's face took on one of surprise and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. She hadn't even realized what had happened!

"Well…I don't think so. I've never gone this far before." She confessed.

Rhys gave a chuckle and kissed her neck again. Massie felt her body pulse again with electricity.

"Oh!" She cried.

"Say it." He whispered in her ear, letting his hands roam her again.

Massie bit down on her lip to keep her moans quiet. She wanted it, she wanted it so badly. But Derrick…..

"I'm so glad to have you in my life. At least I love for who you want to be, not what you use to be." Rhys whispered in her ear again.

Those were the words that made Massie cave. It only took a split second for her to make a decision. She looked up into Rhys' green eyes and for a moment the nervous feeling was gone and she nodded at him.

Smiling, Rhys gave her what she had wanted to feel and warmth enveloped around the two as they drowned into their love. Rhys smiled to himself. It was long overdue for the bad guy to win in the end and he knew, that he was going to win.

* * *

**Well, you got your Massington…..sorry I had to spoil it in the end, but you know how it is. Don't hate me, please?**

**QOTD: Would you rather read minds, or walk through walls?**


	11. When the going gets tough

**This is an AU Clique story  
Disclaimer: Emma Boisselle and Joshua Reynolds belong to me. Rhys Brookland belongs to Clara**

* * *

**Alberta, Edmonton  
CTAV Building  
Emma's office  
11:12pm  
July 19, 2012**

"I hope The President appreciates all this paper work that I've finished." Emma mumbled to herself after rubbing her eyes.

She was so exhausted. Looking at the clock, Emma yawned.

"It's definitely bed time." She mumbled and got out from behind her desk.

Gathering her stuff, Emma soon left her office and ran into Joshua on the way.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" He asked, brushing her black hair out of her face.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one. If anything, I'm ready to pass out." Emma replied.

"Well, let's head off to my room." Joshua offered and wrapped an arm around his girlfriends' waist.

Emma smiled up at him and the two headed for the apartment buildings when she suddenly remembered something important that caused her to stop in her tracks.

"What is it?" Joshua asked.

"I forgot that letter from William Block. I have to get it to Massie." Emma explained.

Joshua gave a frown, but he nodded his understanding.

"You go ahead and I'll fix you a warm bath." He offered.

Emma flashed him a smile. "How did I ever end up with you?"

"Eh, you're just lucky." Joshua grinned.

Emma smiled and headed back to her office. By the time she returned back to the hallway, the lights were off, save for the emergency one.

"Oh well, I'm used to being in the dark," Emma muttered.

Coming to her office, Emma found the door slightly ajar. Did she forget to close it? Opening it, Emma almost turned on her light switch when she saw a figure standing behind her desk, rummaging through the drawers. They then moved to her cabinets.

An alarm rang off in her head, telling Emma that whoever was in her office was an intruder. That should be impossible as security was always tight. Did someone manage a way around it?

Walking into her office, Emma ran and lunged forward, sailing over her desk and knocking down the intruder. The two sprawled to the floor. Quickly, Emma punched the intruder in the jaw. She was kicked off and was thrown to her desk.

"Ugh!" Emma grunted from the force.

Getting to her feet, both Emma and the intruder gripped each other in a headlock. Emma drove the intruder into a wall and they were forced to let go of her. Emma felt knuckles come in contact with her gut and she keeled over while gasping for air. She felt a gun pointed at her head and the barrel rested on her forehead.

"Tell me where your war machine blueprints are," The intruder demanded.

Why on earth did they want those blueprints? First Joshua was threatened, and now herself. Was it someone from Kendra McLeans past that wanted them? How did this person know that Emma now had possession of them?

"No." Emma replied.

Quickly, she knocked the gun away from her and kicked the intruder in his sensitive area. Hearing the deep voice but not recognizing whose it was, she didn't doubt that it was a man.

"OW!" He howled at the pain.

Emma grabbed the intruder roughly by the neck and shoved him out of her office. The lights were off and the emergency light was too dim to tell what he looked like. But by a shadow, she figured that he was wearing a ski mask.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

He didn't answer and advanced towards her. Emma went into a defense position.

"Don't make me beat it out of you." She threatened.

"You're not getting anything out of me. Where is the blueprint?" He demanded again.

"It's somewhere where you'll never find it." Emma quipped.

He growled and lunged at her, but Emma deftly side stepped and grabbed him by his left arm, twisting it behind his back. The intruder winced in pain at the hold and he wasn't able to break it. Emma was apparently stronger than she looked.

Without bothering to get more information out of him, Emma sent him through the closed hallway window. It was only a six foot drop, so the intruder would only break a leg or arm. Looking out the window, Emma saw the backside of the intruder limp away.

"God! The things I do just to get a damn letter." Emma cursed and she walked back into her office.

Flipping on her switch, Emma headed for her desk and grabbed the letter from William for Massie. Before she left, she surveyed the damage and shook her head in disapproval.

"I'll have to clean it in the morning." She muttered and walked back out of her office, turning off her light and locking the door.

As she walked down the halls, she decided to take a detour from her intended path. Coming down a hallway that was a dead end, Emma pulled out a panel that hide a keypad and she entered a code, causing a section in the wall to move.

Walking into the secret room, she turned on the light and immediately found herself immersed into a new world. On every wall of the secret room, were pictures of people. A plaque rested on a pedestal at the front of the room.

_**Dedicated to the CTAV founders.**_

Emma walked around the room and basked in the presence of the pictures of the great founders before her time. She wondered what CTAV was like before she joined. All that she remembered about it was being trained by one of them before General Wanat…er…Doctor Helsinki took over.

Coming to one picture, Emma stopped short. The name below the picture read **Kendra McLean. **Looking up at the picture, a lump caught in her throat. She never realized this before, but Kendra bore a striking resemblance to Massie. They both had the same brown hair, amber eyes and smile.

Emma never heard from Kendra again after seeing her at the age of eleven. She wondered what happened to her. The General at the time before Helsinki explained to her that Kendra quit because she wanted to raise a family. It had to be her! There was no question about it. They both looked so much alike.

Did Massie know about her mother? Did she know that Kendra used to be a detective? Emma didn't know if she should tell Massie about this. She could let her figure it out for herself, to discover this room. If Emma told her, Massie would probably have a conniption and accuse Emma of keeping the secret from her. But then again, Massie would find out soon enough. Emma smiled to herself as she left the room. Massie didn't need to hear it from her, she could figure it out.

* * *

**Alberta, Edmonton  
CTAV Building  
Cafeteria  
9:00 am  
July 20, 2012**

"So let me get this straight. After our date last night, you snuck out of the room and went to the bar to get a drink, only to have some guy hit on you and you reject him? Then he threw you out a one story window?" Massie asked Rhys with curiosity.

"Yeah, it got out of hand and I told him what my opinion of him was. Seriously, what is it with guys that think I could be attracted to them?" Rhys asked, scrunching his face in disgust.

Rhys' jaw was bandaged up from a cut that he received and his ankle was in a splint. He growled within himself.

"I forgot how strong that bitch was." He thought.

Taking another spoonful of her Corn Pops, Massie chuckled.

"I don't know, but you should tell these gay guys that you have a girlfriend and you're totally nawt interested." Massie voiced.

"Not interested in what?" Derrick chimed in as he took a spot beside Massie.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. He looked over at Rhys and gave a smug smile.

"Dear god, what happened to you?" Emma called out, also coming to sit at the table.

"Some guy was hitting on him and Rhys rejected him." Massie explained.

Emma gave a smirk. "Well with the experiences Rhys had in the past, I'm not surprised."

"That's rude." Derrick pointed out.

"You know what else is rude? The fact that you have your arm around my girl." Rhys explained and pulled Massie away from Derrick.

"Massie, you didn't tell him did you?" Derrick frowned.

"Well I was going to, but something distracted me," Massie admitted.

"Massie, you know better than that." Emma lectured.

Massie rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast.

"Come on Rhys, we have to work on my gun skills." Massie said as Rhys left the table.

The two linked hands and headed off for training. Emma turned to Derrick and gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay? You don't seem too happy," She pointed out.

"Do you ever get certain feelings about people, that something isn't right with them?" He asked.

"Sometimes, why do you ask?" Emma questioned.

"I don't like Rhys. There's something about him that bugs me," He explained.

Suddenly, Joshua approached the table.

"Did you give Massie that letter from her dad?" Joshua reminded.

"Not yet, do you want to do that? She's down in the firing range with Rhys." Emma explained, pulling out the envelope.

"Sure." Joshua replied and headed off with the letter, leaving Emma and Derrick to their conversation.

* * *

**CTAV Building  
Firing Range  
9:45 am**

"Joshua, just wait okay? Rhys is very strict with this stuff," Massie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"First of all, I'm not here to talk to Rhys. Secondly, this letter is from your dad." Joshua explained, handing the envelope over.

"Ewmagod, thanks so much!" Massie squealed.

Rhys headed back from his end of the range and handed Massie her gun.

"Here, I hope you are able to deal with these dummies." He said, referring to the target boards.

"Don't worry, I got this." Massie said as she slipped on her ear protection and goggles.

She headed down to her booth and positioned her gun to fire.

"So Rhys, how did you get those new injuries? Have you been sneaking around again, demanding blueprints?" Joshua asked.

"Emma told you, didn't she?" Rhys guessed.

"Like hell she did. You're not going to find them and I will find something against you." Joshua reminded him.

"Oh blah blah blah, spare me the lecture. Why don't you just come back to SVEO and take over for your dad like you were supposed to in the first place?" Rhys asked.

Massie's gun kept firing at her moving targets and she was oblivious to the conversation going on behind her.

Joshua clenched his teeth in anger.

"I don't need to go back towards my past again. I'd rather die than join you." Joshua vowed.

"Oh really?" Rhys asked.

Without another word, Rhys pulled out his own gun and put the barrel right up to Joshuas' chest. Joshua froze in fear. He was actually going to do it, wasn't he?

"You've got five seconds to get the hell out of my space or I'll kill you right here where Massie can see." Rhys threatened menacingly.

Joshua swallowed the lump of fear in his throat that had formed. Clenching his teeth, he finally managed to speak.

"Mark my words Rhys, I will expose you and I'll do whatever it takes for Massie to see you in your true form." Joshua vowed and with those words, he left the shooting range.

Rhys re-holstered his gun and gave a sigh.

"I need to meet someone to kill this guy off for me." He reminded himself.

Meanwhile up in Emma's office, she frowned slightly to herself as she was unable to get more information out of Tanya McNamara. Dang, she was a tough woman to crack.

Her door opened and Joshua walked in.

"How well do you know Rhys?" He blurted.

Emma was taken aback by his question.

"Well it's been eight years. Why?" Emma asked.

Joshua sighed. Should he tell her? Would it make a difference if she knew?

"Emma, search up Rhys Brookland in your database." Joshua suggested.

Emma let out a chuckle. "Joshua, just because you hate the guy doesn't mean that he's the bad guy."

"Derrick thinks something is wrong with him too. Besides, aren't you the least bit curious as to what really happened to him after all those years?" Joshua asked.

"Well…he never did tell me how he survived getting shot…" Emma trailed off.

Without having to urge her further, Joshua watched as Emma typed in Rhys' name in the database. What she saw next made her eyes bulge in disbelief.

"No, this can't be true! This is a prank, isn't it?" Emma asked, bolting out of her chair.

"Emma, it's not a prank…" Joshua started.

"You knew all along and you didn't tell me? Why?" She demanded.

"Because I knew that you would take it too personally. I didn't want to see you get hurt if you went after him. We both know that emotions don't help us during cases." Joshua reminded her.

"I'm already hurt by the fact that you never told me! How could you do this to me? How could you keep this a secret? What about Massie? She's hopelessly in love with him and it'll be hard to tell her the truth!" Emma cried.

"I have a plan…"

"And what about Derrick!? He loves her and he regrets breaking up with her! Oh my god Joshua, how could you not say anything in the first place?" Emma interrupted, still going on a rant.

Joshua just gave up and listened to Emma rant. It was best if she just got the anger out of her system now so that she wouldn't end up killing Rhys, which would have resulted in more paperwork anyways.

"All of this trouble just for some blueprints. It's not like this war machine can be completed without…." Emma stopped mid sentence, coming to a grave conclusion.

"Without what?" Joshua asked, suddenly curious.

"Kendra McLean told me about this case before…oh my god. Joshua, what was in the package that William sent Massie?" Emma asked.

"A silver necklace from her mother…but what does that have to do with….."

Before Joshua could finish his sentence, Emma grabbed his hand and the two raced down to the shooting range, only to find it empty.

"This can't be happening. Joshua, send out an APB on Rhys Brookland ASAP." Emma ordered.

"Sure but what does this have to do with Massie?" Joshua asked.

"If Rhys Brookland really is working with SVEO and he's looking for the blueprints, he needs to get the final piece for it. Kendra McLean is Massie's mother and a long time ago she told me about this case and the key to the war machine was a silver locket that was coated in a secret chemical that would activate it. That locket now belongs to Massie and if Rhys found out that she's been wearing it this whole time, I have a feeling that he's going to do whatever it takes to get it from her." Emma explained.

Only able to nod at her explanation, Joshua ran off from the shooting range and headed off to the communications center, stopping only to ask other agents if they have seen Massie and Rhys. Each answer was no and Joshua felt himself grow panicked.

He was unable to reach her on her cell phone and he couldn't get a trace on her. Suddenly, Joshua went crashing to the floor.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Derrick cried, helping Joshua to his feet.

"Sorry. Have you seen Massie and Rhys?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, they headed out the door. I heard that idiot tell her he found a perfect picnic spot near the airport." Derrick explained.

Joshua paled. This wasn't good at all. He pulled out his cell phone and called Emma.

"What have you got?" She asked.

"Pack your bags, we're heading back to Westchester."

* * *

**Holy cow! I am done this chapter. So I think this story will be shorter than Diamonds, but that's okay.**

**Anyways, I know this is a challenge, but I need 12 reviews for an update!**

**Until next time  
**


	12. Going back to Westchester

**Read and Review!  
Disclaimer: Obviously I do nawt own the pretty committee or any other clique characters**

* * *

**Alberta, Edmonton  
CTAV Building  
Prison cells  
10:15am  
July 20, 2013**

Tanya McNamara sat quietly in her cell, contemplating her next move. Should she bow to the inevitable or fight the detective tooth and nail? She knew that Emma would do everything in her power to get knowledge out of her. She would do everything she can do find out why Tanya was kicked out of Spain.

And then she thought of her husband. Cody was going to get her out of this mess, she just knew it. He was a super evil genius after all. Tanya needed to get out of here, and soon.

Suddenly, she heard noises coming from the room above her. Something was happening upstairs, what was it? The noise soon quieted down again and she figured that it was just how the lives of the agency worked out.

Looking up from the floor, Tanya watched in shock as her cell door opened on its own accord. She smiled, knowing that something or someone was helping her escape. This was it. Getting off her cot, Tanya headed for the open cell door and cautiously walked out.

"Tanya…" A deep voice called out.

Tanya whirled around, seeing the man who she had wanted to see ever since her capture.

"Cody, you came for me. How did you manage to get past security?" Tanya questioned.

Cody Johnson, her husband and an enemy to Emma, Joshua and Massie stood before her. He smiled triumphantly as he wrapped his arm around Tanya's waist.

"I have my ways. Hurry, Rhys is keeping the detectives distracted." Cody explained and they headed out of the prison cells and upstairs.

Coming upstairs, Tanya looked around and found the CTAV Building completely still. Not a single sound echoed the hallways and it left an eerie feeling crawl along her skin.

"Where is everyone?" Tanya asked.

"I trapped them in the conference room. I hacked into their mainstream and unlocked your cell and I managed to get everyone there by using Emma's voice over the P.A system, saying there was an emergency meeting. I've locked them all in." Cody explained.

"You're so clever." Tanya smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I try. Now come on, Rhys told me that he believes the blue prints are in her office. Once we get them, then we can head back to home base in Westchester." Cody said.

The two made their way up to Emma's office and opened the door. Before walking in, Cody sprayed a can of mist in the air and found security lasers covering the office. He looked to his wife and smiled.

"Are you strong enough to get past those lasers?" He asked.

Tanya cracked her knuckles and then her neck. "I think so."

She stepped forward and jumped deftly into the room, landing on one foot, and then flipped across the room, avoiding the lasers until she reached the far end and deactivated them. Cody walked in.

"Where do we start looking?" Tanya asked.

"Start knocking on the walls to see if there are hidden compartments." Cody instructed.

The duo searched the office until they finally gave up. Where were those blueprints?

"Cody, maybe she didn't hide them in here." Tanya concluded.

"Rhys said they would be here." Cody grumbled.

"How is he doing anyways? Did he get the locket?" Tanya asked.

"He's doing his best. He's convinced Miss Block to come back to Westchester with him because he'd like to meet her dad. He's also managed to get Emma, Joshua and that ex-boyfriend of hers to go after them." Cody explained.

Tanya went behind Emma's desk and sat down in the leather chair. She spun lightly in it and abruptly stopped. The wheels seemed to be locked to the floor and she couldn't wheel the chair around the room.

"Cody, I think I know where the blue prints are." Tanya called out and got out of the chair.

Getting on her knees, Tanya grabbed at the chairs legs and lifted them up, revealing a hidden space underneath the leather chair.

"How clever." Cody gasped.

Inside the hidden space was a rolled up tube of blue paper. Taking it out, Cody fanned it out and smiled brightly.

"We found it Tanya, the blue print to the war machine and the instructions for the final piece." Cody beamed.

"Let's get this back to SVEO." She suggested.

"Yes, let's go. I'll text Rhys and let him know." Cody explained.

* * *

**Alberta, Edmonton  
Alberta International Airport  
10:45am  
July 20, 2012**

Emma got off her cell phone and gave Joshua and Derrick a panicked look.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked.

"I just got a call from Delong. He asked me why I wasn't at the emergency meeting. I asked 'What emergency meeting?' and he said 'The one that you called all of us to only to not show up and we are locked in the conference room.' I asked 'Can't you just bust down the door?' and he replied 'It's on lockdown mode.'" Emma explained.

"What's going on?" Derrick asked.

"Rhys wanted us to go after him, to get us out of the building. I have a feeling that someone set this all up." Emma concluded.

"Oh my….someone went to grab the blueprints." Joshua voiced.

"What blueprints?" Derrick asked, completely oblivious.

"Derrick, we'll explain on the plane. It's ready to leave." Emma offered.

The three headed onto the same plane that Massie and Rhys were on and they took their assigned seats.

"Wow, you detectives sure can get planes tickets pretty quickly." Derrick pointed out.

"Yeah, it's the perks of being agents." Joshua explained.

"Is it because you go on so many chases?" Derrick questioned.

"I don't know. This is my first one." Joshua replied, smiling.

Soon after take-off, passengers were free to walk around the plane. Taking advantage of this, Emma got out of her seat and went in search of Massie and Rhys. Derrick tried to convince her to let him go with her, but she didn't allow it.

Coming up to another row of first class seats, Emma found them snuggled up together.

"Having fun?" She called out.

Massie pulled away and looked up to see who was calling her.

"What are you doing here?" Massie asked.

"Massie, we need to talk." Emma grabbed the brunette by the arm and attempted to drag her away from Rhys.

"Uh no, tell me why you're here first." Massie demanded.

Emma hesitated, not wanting to tell Massie about Rhys while he was right there. It was too dangerous to tell her in front of him. How was she going to get Massie away from him?

"Tanya McNamara's case is leading us to Westchester. I just want to go over the case with you in private." Emma lied.

Massie looked behind her to get approval from Rhys, but his eyes were transfixed on the cute hostess that was handing him some snacks. Rolling her eyes, Massie followed Emma to the cargo hold.

"So, what did you find?" Massie asked.

"Massie, Rhys isn't who you think he is." Emma spoke firmly.

Massie gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? Is there something about him that you remember from your past?" Massie asked.

"Well besides the fact that I saw him die in front of me…yes." Emma confessed.

"Wait back up. You said you watched him die? How is that possible when he's right there?" Massie asked, pointing towards to passenger room.

Emma was about to answer when Massie spoke up again, assuming something awful.

"Oh I get it; you want me to stay away from him because you still have feeling for him. This has nothing to do with Tanya's case, does it?" Massie accused.

"That's not true! I don't care about Rhys anymore. He's different from the last time I saw him. He's not who he is Massie and I can tell you that he doesn't care about you." Emma defended.

"He does care about me and he shows it." Massie blurted, not realizing what she had done.

Emma stared at Massie with disbelief and hurt. Did she say what Emma thought she meant?

"Are you saying that you lost your virginity to Rhys?" Emma accused.

At that question, Massie's face went bright red and Emma got her answer. She felt anger overcome her and she had the strongest urge to punch Rhys. Somehow, Emma managed to calm herself. No more words were said and the two girls left the cargo hold.

Emma couldn't believe this! She wasn't able to get evidence on Rhys and it hurt her to know that Rhys was playing Massie, the same way he had played her all those years ago. It was as if nothing about him changed, save for his turning traitor and joining SVEO or Super Villains Evil Organization.

His organization wasn't exactly known unlike CTAVs. In fact, they were more hidden from the world and not very many people knew about the organization. The only people who knew about it were Joshua, herself and the deceased Kendra Block.

Coming back to her seat, Emma leaned exhaustingly on Joshua's shoulder.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked, shifting his weight slightly so that Derrick wasn't squishing him as much.

"I'm ready to burnout." Emma confessed, brushing a tear away.

"Don't worry, we'll get him. I promise" Joshua vowed.

Looking across the aisles, Emma saw Rhys snuggle close to Massie. Her anger boiled again at the sight of watching him toy around with her. He had hurt Emma once; she wasn't going to allow him to hurt Massie.

"Yes, we will get him and when we do, he's going to wish that he had never messed with Massie Block. Because no one messes with her and lives." Emma vowed.

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Block Estate  
5:30pm  
July 20, 2012**

"Massie, you're home early." William called to his daughter as he came down the stairs.

After arriving in Westchester, Rhys and Massie headed straight for her home to set up for the night. Massie was excited to be back for her birthday. Coming off the plane, Rhys had also grabbed Derrick away from the two detectives so that he would take both Massie and himself to the Blocks home.

Derrick was reluctant at first, but he relented. Emma and Joshua weren't able to keep him away from Rhys, but he did have his own home to go to.

"Yeah, sorry but something came up so Emma sent me home early," Massie explained.

"Oh, well I'm glad that you're home anyways. So who is this?" William asked, pointing at Rhys.

"I'm Rhys Brookland, Massie's trainer and boyfriend." Rhys introduced, slightly pushing Derrick behind him.

Derrick stuck out his tongue at Rhys from behind his back, but no one noticed. William seemed a bit taken aback by hearing this, but he didn't say anything.

"Well welcome to my home Rhys. Massie, I'll go show him to the guest room. I'll leave you to talk to Derrick." William suggested.

Rhys followed William upstairs, but not before turning back and shooting Derrick a warning look, to which Derrick just rolled his caramel eyes. After Rhys and William disappeared upstairs, Massie and Derrick were alone.

"So, you didn't tell him about us." Derrick spoke up.

"I tried, I really did! But he did something that makes me think differently about our relationship," Massie explained.

"And what was that?" Derrick asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Massie hesitated. Did she want to tell her ex boyfriend about what happened between her and Rhys? What would he do if she told him? Maybe she shouldn't tell him.

Something in Derrick's brain clicked. Massie said Rhys did something that made her think differently about their relationship. The way she talked about him, her body language around him, it all made sense….and it made him angry and hurt.

"You two had sex, didn't you?" Derrick concluded.

Massie's face went bright red and Derrick knew that his accusation was correct.

"Oh my god, how could you do that? After all those promises we made, you just happened to break that one?!" Derrick yelled.

"Oh give me a break Harrington, Rhys loves me for who I want to be. Not for whom I used to be." Massie argued.

"But…how could you? What about protection? Did you consider that?" Derrick asked.

Massie went silent and Derrick didn't like it. She didn't answer his question and that worried him greatly.

Massie looked down at her wristwatch and checked the time.

"Wow, would you look at that. It seems that I don't have time for you. Good night Derrick." Massie snipped and pushed Derrick towards the door, opened it and shoved him out.

Derrick sat out on the doorstep, staring blankly at the door in front of him. Massie never answered his question about protection. He felt anger surge through him. Rhys was to blame for this! He was going to do everything he could to bring this guy down. Derrick had been acting like an oblivious idiot ever since coming to CTAV, but only because he wanted to know more about what was going on.

He knew that there was something wrong with Rhys and he wanted to help Emma and Joshua out with this. Derrick loved Massie and he wanted to always be there for her.

Leaving the Blocks Estate, Derrick headed back to the waiting taxi and got in, asking the driver to take him to the motel that Emma and Joshua were staying at. He was going to ask them if he could join, because when it came down to it, Massie was his world and he would do whatever he could to protect her. Even if that meant that he had to join CTAV to do it.

* * *

**Well this was a long chapter wasn't it? I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm already of planning a third one, just so y'all know.**

**Anyways. Read and Review!**


	13. We've got a traitor to hunt down

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Westchester Mall  
Bloomingdales  
Noon  
July 23, 2012**

After a few days of settling in and catching up on things with her dad, Massie was finally able to meet up with The Former Pretty Committee girls. They had all taken the day off of their jobs to spend the day at the mall. Massie was grateful that Emma consented to letting her spend that day with her friends, as long as she stayed close to them….duh.

"So Kuh-laire, we should start looking for your honeymoon attire. We can't have you turning Cam off during that night, can we?" Massie suggested, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"EWW! Massie! You're not supposed to make me think about that yet!" Claire squealed and pulled her blonde hair in front of her face to hide the blush.

"Awww, you're just as red as Dylan's hair." Massie giggled.

Dylan stopped looking at dresses to glare at her friend quickly, then shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

"Oh my god. Massie come here!" Alicia called out.

Massie walked down the aisle until she came up to her exotic friend. Alicia was holding up a periwinkle one sleeved dress that bunched around the waist and had a short skirt. It was simply gorgeous.

"Definitely a ten! Buy it." Massie encouraged.

"I thought you wanted it." Alicia spoke, crinkling her eyebrows.

"Oh…well I could have it, but it looks better on you." Massie replied.

Alicia smiled brightly and hurried off to the change rooms to go try on the dress. While that was happening, Massie pulled out her cell phone and texted Rhys.

**Massie: Hey hot stuff, how was lunch with my dad?  
Rhys: UGH! Is he always THIS into politics?  
Massie: Get used to it ;)  
Rhys: Heh, got plans for tonight?  
Massie: Sleepover with FPC  
Rhys: Oh :(**

Massie giggled to herself. Rhys ALWAYS wanted to be with her, but Massie seriously wanted to spend some time with her girls. Sheesh, the poor guy didn't know when to quit, did he?

"Oooohhh, texting Rhys are we?" Dylan squealed, wagging her eyebrows at Massie.

"He sure is cute." Kristen added.

"But… what about Derrick?" Claire innocently asked.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Derrick is so D2M." She replied. _(Dead to Me)_

Her three girlfriends looked at Massie in shock.

"But…why? What happened between here and Alberta?" Dylan asked.

"What did Derrick do?" Alicia asked, coming back from the change room.

"Derrick wants us to get back together. And I really want to, but at the same time he's being such a jerk to Rhys and it angers me." Massie replied.

Who did Derrington think he was, being rude to the man that Massie truly belonged with? UGH! Why did Derrick even suggest that he and Massie belonged together? If anything, Massie and Rhys were destined for each other. Thinking back to that night in the hotel room, Massie smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around herself as if to remember the warmth that Rhys had put into her body.

"Well you know Mass, Hermia did predict that you two were meant for each other." Alicia pointed out.

"She also predicted that you would become a detective." Claire added.

"Ew ma god! I don't care what Hermia had to say about Derrick and I! I know that Rhys and I are meant to be! Hermia has NO IDEA what love is about!" Massie defended.

The girls all looked at Massie with an expression that the young sleuth couldn't read. Were they…worried about her?

"Massie, have you ever felt some sort of strong emotion around Rhys that didn't require being in love?" Claire asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Massie asked, folding her arms across her chest.

At this point, Alicia had paid for her dress and re joined the girls, where they all headed out of the store and down to the parking lot where Isaac was waiting.

"Well, it's just that when you introduced him to us, we all felt something wrong about him." Alicia spoke up.

"OH MY GOD! Why does everyone think that something is wrong with Rhys? First Joshua, then Derrick and Emma, and now you guys! There is nothing wrong with the guy!" Massie defended.

"Massie…."

"Kuh-laire, are you cupid?" Massie asked.

"No?"

"Then why are you trying to get me and Derrick together?" She retorted.

The five girls made it to the Range Rover and piled in. Claire didn't respond to Massie's come-back (which really was no surprise) and the ride back to Massie's was quiet….unusually quiet.

Isaac cleared his throat and looked in his rear view mirror at Massie. He gestured to the silver chain around her neck and Massie understood what he was getting at. She pulled out her mother's locket and opened it, finding the picture of her as a baby being held by her mother.

Looking at her mother's smile, Massie felt hot tears run down her face. That smile showed the smile of true love. It was a love that no one could describe for a mother and her daughter. But that love was different from the love that Massie felt for Rhys. Or was it that much different after all?

Her thoughts were cut short when a car came towards the Range Rover. Isaac slammed his palm down on the horn, trying to warn the driver but it came too late and the two cars collided!

KEERRRUNNCCHHHH!

The girls screamed and Isaac tried to regain control of the vehicle which was spiraling towards a ditch!

"OH MY GOD!" Alicia screamed.

"WE'RE GUNNA DIE!" Dylan shrieked.

Massie felt her heart leap into her throat and she grabbed Claires hand as the car rolled into the ditch. The vehicle shook violently and the girls were thrown sideways, sending all of them spiraling upside down.

Massie wished that Isaac had warned them about the seatbelts. Everything around her went dark as she collided with Claire.

Isaac still remained conscious as his air bag had deployed. Groaning in pain, he saw two dark figures come out of the vehicle that he collided with. They approached the turned over Range Rover and opened the passenger door on the side that Massie was on. They grabbed her and pulled her out.

"Oh good, they're here to help us." Isaac thought to himself as he pulled himself up.

The dark figures dragged Massie over to their black van as Isaac unbuckled himself and carefully got out of the Range Rover that had been turned on its side.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't see you. Please…help me get the other girls." Isaac spoke between the pains in his ribs.

Suddenly, his vision cleared properly and he saw Massie getting thrown into the van. Something in his brain clicked. Wait a second….they weren't here to help at all. In fact, they were here for something else. Massie was a detective right? Detectives had enemies.

"Massie!" He yelled, trying to rouse the unconscious girl.

Isaac was supposed to protect her from harm, no matter what it may be. He lunged at one of the figures in black and decked them squarely in the jaw. At this point, the other girls were coming back to consciousness because of Isaacs scream. Claire was first, then Alicia, Kristen and Dylan.

"Isaac? Massie?" Claire called out.

Carefully, each girl slowly made their way out of the exit; whimpering in pain as they did so. Claire had a cut on her forehead, Alicia was bruised all over her right side from where she fell, and Dylan's right arm had bone jutting out of it. Kristen was the only one with a minor injury as she actually had worn her seat belt. Her arms were bruised and she had a bump on her head.

Climbing out of the car, they saw someone wrestling with Isaac. What was going on? Suddenly, the figure got off of Isaac and pulled out a gun.

BLAM!

"ISAAC!" Claire shrieked and ran to him just as the figure got into the van.

The Former Pretty Committee saw Massie lying unconscious in the van as the door slammed. Whoa hold on….this car accident wasn't just an accident, was it? Massie was being kidnapped!

"Massie! Massie wake up!" Alicia yelled, but her cries were not heard as the van zoomed away.

Claire kept pressure on Isaacs wound, which was right in his abdominal region. He had instructed her to do so as he had remembered his medical skills from the battle field.

Passing cars stopped as many had witnessed the accident and kidnapping. Someone had called 9-1-1 and all the girls were told to sit down and have paramedics look them over. Claire had kept good pressure on Isaac and paramedics came to deal with the rest.

"He's going to make it thanks to you." The one paramedic told Claire.

Claire could only give a weary smile as she joined her friends. She exhaustingly sat down beside them.

"Guys, this wasn't an accident. Someone wanted to get Massie." Claire told them.

"Then we have to do something about it." Dylan said and pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Alicia asked.

"The only person who can help us." Dylan replied.

"Hello?" Emma's voice came over the phone.

* * *

**Red Dragon Motel  
Room 3C  
1:35pm  
July 23, 2012**

Hanging up with Dylan, Emma stormed out of her room and headed down to the bistro where Joshua and Delong were.

"The girls were in an accident." Emma reported.

"WHAT?" Joshua blurted.

"Are they okay?" Delong asked.

"I think so. The girls are anyways except for Massie and Isaac. Massie's been kidnapped and Isaac was shot trying to protect her." Emma reported, feeling her heart beat a mile per minute.

"Rhys Brookland." Joshua growled.

"We need to find them. Let's head down to the accident and see what evidence we can find indicating where they may have taken her." Emma ordered.

A figure slinked quietly into the room, not being noticed until they spoke.

"Or, you can just find your source and they can tell you everything." The man spoke.

Twirling around, Emma came face to face with another one of her sources, Motormouth.

"What do you know?" Emma asked.

The ninja like man slipped into a corner away from everyone.

"I have eyes and ears all around the place. It's gunna cost for information." He spoke.

Emma clenched her teeth in annoyance and she turned to Joshua and Delong. They didn't have time for this. Quick as a flash, Emma pounced her source and shoved him into the wall, keeping a firm grip on his collar.

"Cut the costly crap and tell me what I need to know! Massie Blocks' life is at stake!" Emma ordered, fire burning in her eyes.

Motormouth put his hands up in defense. "Okay okay. I overheard a couple talking on the phone to someone. They were talking about a plan to get a silver locket off of Miss Block and they needed to get it from her today. They were hiding in an empty complex on Fife Street." He explained.

Emma let him drop to the floor with a thud.

"Get out of here." She ordered and he did so.

Emma headed into her room and armed herself with her gun and bulletproof vest. She grabbed two more for her colleagues and she came back to the bistro.

"Suit up; we've got a traitor to take down." Emma instructed.

* * *

**AAANNNDDD we come to the climax! What'll happen next? And yes I am sorry to have to shoot Isaac, but he is supposed to be doing his job after all. The heroes all must suffer.**


	14. Traitors everywhere

**An AU Clique story  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money writing these stories : (**

***Translations:**

**1"Where is Rhys? He was supposed to be here!"  
2"Relax, he'll be here in a few minutes."  
3"Finally! What took you so long?"  
4 "Traffic jam. Damn yankees and their cars"**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Location Unknown  
Time Unknown  
July 23, 2012**

Pain shot through her body as Massie regained consciousness. Her head was pounding and she immediately wished that she had an aspirin to get rid of the pain. Alicia had probably annoyed her too much before the crash happened. Darkness filled her vision as her eyes opened and Massie felt some sort of panic rush through her. She wasn't in her car anymore!

Shifting her weight, Massie found it difficult to move. Where was she? Suddenly, she heard movement in the corner of who knows where she was and a burst of light filled the room she was in. She groaned at the brightness and waited for her vision to adjust. To her surprise, Massie was lying on a cold hard floor with her wrists tied up behind her!

"What on earth?" She thought to herself as she tried to shift her weight again.

Something was terribly wrong. She last remembered being in the car with Isaac and The Former Pretty Committee. So if she wasn't there anymore, then this car crash was no ordinary crash. She was kidnapped! Who would do such a thing and to her?! Did it have something to do with her father? After all, he was pretty rich and a lot of people knew him and his daughter. Oh god, was she being held captive because people wanted money? Ugh, the nerve of some people!

*"Donde esta Rhys? Se suponía que debí estar aquí!"* A voice shouted.

*"relajase, el estará aquí en unos pocos minutos",*another voice shouted.

One of them sounded male and the other one sounded female. Massie had no idea what language they were speaking and she couldn't understand them. Shifting her weight again, Massie tried to get a better idea of where she was.

She seemed to be in an underground basement, which would explain the cold cement floor. Massie heard her stomach growl and she grimaced. She didn't realize how hungry she was.

"Okay, if I'm being held captive, then I should find a way to get my ropes off," She thought to herself again.

She started to rub her wrists against the rope, but all it did was burn into her skin and it caused her to stop it. She remembered the last time she was in this kind of position, only Emma was with her and she tossed a knife to her.

"Come on, how am I going to get out of here?" She asked.

The foreign voices called out again. "Por fin! Que te tomo tanto tiempo?"

"Atasco de trafico. Damn yankees y sus coches," Another male voice said.

That one almost sounded familiar. Hearing footsteps, Massie quickly closed her eyes. She could sneak glances under her eyelids to see who was holding her captive.

"Massie?" The one male voice called out. It DID sound familiar.

Massie quickly popped open her eyes and saw Rhys knelt down in front of her. She let out a sigh of relief. He had followed her here and was going to bring her home!

"Oh my gosh, Rhys. Quick, untie me and let's get out of here before those goons wake up," She said.

Rhys didn't reply and Massie looked into his green eyes to see that his eyes were focused on her neck where her locket was dangling out of her shirt.

"Hello? Let's get out of here," Massie repeated

"Huh, oh sure," He said and got her to her feet and took out his pocket knife.

He started to cut away the rope and Massie felt relieved. For a second, she thought that he was going to kiss her while they were down in an abandoned basement. That would have been awkward.

"Hey, stop what you're doing!" A voice commanded.

Looking over Rhys' shoulder, Massie saw Tanya McNamara and her husband Cody Johnson. He seemed different from the last time she saw him. Cody's hair was now grayer than usual and he had a scruffy beard on his face. His blue eyes seemed colder than last time.

"Aw crap," Rhys muttered to himself and he took his hands off of Massie's now free wrists.

Once Rhys' body was turned away from Massie, she saw that the couple had weapons trained on the two. Massie didn't want to risk getting shot…again so she put her hands up in defense.

"Trying to escape huh? No such luck," Tanya smirked.

"Alright you two, hands on your head," Cody ordered as the two walked up behind Rhys and Massie.

Dong as she was told, Massie felt Cody give her a hard shove to get her walking out of the room. Where were they going? What was going to happen to her and Rhys? Oh my gosh, they were going to kill her, weren't they? Her heart beat quickened in fear and Massie prepared herself for the worst.

They left the basement room and Massie found herself in a bigger room, where people were busily walking to and from different places on high catwalk platforms and on the ground level. In the center of the room stood a big round dome that had a dull color on it. What was this place?

"Alright, you follow me," Tanya ordered Massie and jabbed her guns barrel into her back.

Stiffening at the touch, Massie did as she was told. She hated this. She didn't know where the hell she was and she had no way of guessing what was going on.

"Rhys? What's going on?" Massie asked, turning to him.

"I…" Rhys was cut off by Cody.

"Come on, let's go," Cody said and pushed Rhys in the opposite direction of Massie.

"NO! Rhys!" Massie called out, fearing what was going to happen to him.

Her cries were ignored and she was shoved inside a room that was in the dome. Tanya roughly shoved her onto a couch and ordered her to stay put. Heading for the door, Tanya pushed some buttons and left the room. Massie was now alone with her thoughts.

She wanted to scream for help but she knew it was useless. Massie just sat on the plush couch, wondering what was going to happen. Why did she join CTAV? Why did she decide to become a detective in the first place? It brought nothing but trouble and danger. She never knew which day would be her last and it scared the former alpha to death. She never thought that she was afraid of anything, but entering the real world proved her wrong. Bad things happened everyday and she could wish all she wanted that they would never happen, but terrible things never seemed to go away.

"I wish Emma would find me," Massie cried.

After her crying, Massie looked around the room in the dome. The walls were all black and the furniture was completely white. Ying yang much? But why did this room seem so familiar? Sure it was tacky, but Massie had never seen such a weird colored room in magazines before. So why did it look familiar?

Her thoughts were cut off when Rhys walked into the room. Cody wasn't with him, so Massie assumed that he fought him off to go be with her.

"Rhys," Massie got off her feet and made her way to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug.

"Massie, I have to tell you something," Rhys said; his voice serious.

"What? And why are you sounding so serious? We need to get out of here!" Massie exclaimed.

Rhys just stood there with a grave expression on his face. He shook his head slowly.

"Are you seriously this stupid? You haven't figured it out yet?" He asked.

Massie literally felt the air in the room get thick and her mind clouded with confusion. What was he talking about?

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Fife street  
4:12pm  
July 23, 2012**

Emma, Joshua and Delong arrived at Fife Street where Motormouth said he saw the couple talking about Massie and Rhys. When they rounded the corner, they found an Anglican church in front of them.

"Ah hell…." Joshua muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"I know this place," Joshua answered.

"What? You go to church here?" Delong asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No. Underground is the Head Quarters for SVEO. My dad built it underneath this church because it's the perfect cover. Come on, let's go in," Joshua explained.

The three went up the steps and Joshua opened the heavy door. The three walked in and Emma and Delong followed Joshua over to an angel statue.

"Well this is fascinating Joshua, but how is an angel going to get us into SVEO?" Delong asked.

Joshua scowled at his partner and rolled his eyes.

"My dad put the entrance underneath here," He replied.

His hands went up to the angel when Emma grabbed them and took them away.

"Wait, we can't go in there without a plan," She reminded her boyfriend.

Sighing, Joshua took his hands away from hers.

"I already have one. This is my dad's organization that we're infiltrating. I never told you this Emma, but Rhys at one point wanted to convince me to ditch CTAV and come back to this operation to take over for my dad. Well, I say we let him think that I'm convinced," Joshua explained.

"Joshua if you do this, then there is no turning back. You could end up tainting your dad's name and although I don't mind, you'll be making a lot of enemies," Emma explained, putting a hand on his broad shoulder.

Joshua stared down at her and cupped her jaw with his hand as he leaned down.

"I know," He said.

"Well then let's get a move on, shall we?" Delong interrupted the two.

Smirking, Joshua pulled away from Emma and pressed a concealed button on the angel, causing a section of flooring behind it to open. A spiral staircase leads down the hole in the ground. Looking at each other, Emma, Joshua and Delong nodded and descended the stairs.

* * *

**SVEO  
Dome room**

"Massie, I have to tell you something," Rhys told the brunette.

"About what? What's going on?" Massie questioned.

He advanced towards her, his eyes on her locket. He had to get it off of her. Leaning close to her, Rhys cupped his hand on her jaw and gently pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers.

Massie was confused. Why on earth were they kissing when they were in the middle of a hostage situation? Oh my god…they WERE going to die! He wanted one last kiss from her!

As the two kissed, Massie failed to notice that Rhys had worked his hands on the clasp of her necklace and slipped the chain off of her neck. Breaking the kiss, Rhys smirked at her.

"Does that smirk mean anything to you?" She asked him.

"It sure does," He answered and dangled her locket in front of her.

Massie's eyes went wide with shock. Her locket! He took it off of her! Her father told her to never take it off, because it reminded her of her mom! She didn't want to lose it!

"Rhys, stop joking around and give me my locket back," Massie ordered.

"Sorry babe, I can't do that," He replied.

"Rhys this isn't funny, give me my locket back!" She repeated.

She swiftly made a grab for it, but Rhys was quick and he knocked her away. Massie fell to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Massie yelled, getting to her feet.

"Massie, have you seriously not figured it out yet?" Rhys asked.

"Figured what out?" She asked, her patience running thin.

"Your mother gave you this locket to keep safe. Your mother wanted it kept safe from us. This locket is coated in a special chemical that will open up our war machine which will make it easy for us to destroy the government," He explained.

All Massie heard was "Locket is coated in special chemical…."

"Wait a second; what does my mother have anything to do with this? Are you making this entire thing up? What would my mom have anything to do with this?" She asked.

Wait a second, did he say "Easy for us to destroy?"

"Oh my god, who are you?" She asked, backing away from him.

"Massie, your mother was the original head detective of CTAV when she was a teenager," Rhys explained.

What? That was impossible. Massie's mother was a normal teenager who enjoyed shopping just as much as she did. She didn't do spy work.

"You're lying." She denied.

"Am I?" He asked.

Massie looked back at her locket, and then at him.

"Who's us?" She asked, referring to earlier.

"SVEO or Super Villains Evil Organization. Massie I hate to tell you this since you obviously haven't figured it out, but I'm not the good guy you thought I was. I've been working as your trainer undercover in order to get your necklace for the organization," Rhys explained.

Massie felt her head spin. This wasn't possible! Rhys was the good guy, he had to be. This was all just an act to see how committed she was to their relationship.

"Yeah right, this is all just an act, isn't it?" Massie asked.

The door opened and to Massie horror, Joshua stood in the doorway.

"This isn't an act Miss Block," Joshua spoke, his voice holding authority.

He stood confidently in the doorway, his arms folded across his broad chest. Tanya and Cody were on either side of him, looking just as stern. Rhys had turned around and a wide smile spread across his face.

"So, you did decide to come back, didn't you?" Rhys asked, sounding triumphant.

"You're right Rhys, my father would have wanted this," Joshua said.

"Joshua, how could you do this? How could you turn against us?" Massie asked; her head spinning.

"Shut up," Joshua ordered and approached Rhys, holding out his hand.

"The locket, if you will," Joshua told him, looking straight into Rhys' green eyes.

For some reason when Rhys stared into Joshua's blue eyes, he immediately felt terrified. He shrank under Joshua's ice cold glare and handed Massie's locket over.

"Thank you. Now why don't you join us? And bring the girl along," Joshua instructed.

Obeying, Rhys grabbed Massie and followed Joshua and The Johnsons out of the dome room.

Joshua looked around SVEO and for a moment he did feel sentimental about the place. It felt a little nice to be home, but he wasn't going to consider it home for long. He hoped that he could put this façade on long enough to buy Emma and Delong some time. Entering another black and white room, the five of them came to a stop.

Massie looked around. What was with all the black and white rooms and why did they look so familiar?

"Tanya and Cody, come with me. Rhys, keep an eye on her," Joshua ordered.

Doing so, Rhys and Massie were left alone again as Joshua and the couple went further into the room.

"How could you do this?" Massie asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh seriously Massie, are you THAT blind? I don't love you! I've been using you to get your mothers locket. Your mother was a detective! I've wanted to get my hands on that locket ever since I joined SVEO. Your mother stole it from us and it was time to get revenge on her for everything that she did," Rhys explained.

Massie stepped back in shock. He…didn't love her? He was using her this whole time? What a jerk! Ugh, where was Derrick when she needed him? Oh yeah, he was probably pining over her somewhere.

"You're horrible! I wish you never came to CTAV! I hate you!" Massie screamed at him.

Rhys smiled, loving where this was going.

"Oh you're going to hate me a whole lot more when I tell you what really happened to your mother," He said.

"What? What happened" Massie asked, brushing tears away.

"Massie, I killed your mother back in the bank. I was hoping she had the locket on her but she didn't, so I took off," He confessed.

Her heart stopped. The room stopped spinning. She wasn't letting out a single breath. Massie felt her world start to crumble. She was facing her mother's killer and she had been from the moment she met him. She had been so stupid with love that she never really wondered why he made her nervous in the first place. Her dreams, they had been warning her this entire time!

She stared into his green eyes and the familiar uneasy feeling hit her full force like a tidal wave. He wasn't lying anymore, this was the truth. Hatred made its way to the surface.

"I hate you!" She screamed at him as Joshua, Cody and Tanya came back.

"Good," Rhys smirked.

Massie turned back to Tanya and her eyebrows furrowed.

"And what does SHE have anything to do with this?" She yelled, pointing at Tanya.

"Oh my dear girl, how naïve you are. The Spanish government that I was working for is the one who created the war machine in the first place. I turned against them the moment I found out about it. I managed to steal it from them and immediately brought it here," Tanya explained, her Spanish accent sounding heavier than usual.

"All this time, all of you are traitors! Even you Joshua, I can't believe you would turn on CTAV. Argh! There are too many traitors in the midst of all of this!" Massie cried, putting her hands over her ears.

"Well isn't that a shame? Now come on," Joshua said, grabbing Massie and dragging her further down the room.

Deeper in the black and white room, there stood a machine in the center of it. The machine was cylinder shaped and had an opaque look. On the end of the cylinder, were short bullet shaped stubs and a hole in the center. On top of it was a small square that stood on one of its ends and there was a heart shaped imprint in it.

Joshua leaned in close to Massie so that his lips were right up to her ear.

"Trust me Massie, I'm with you on this," He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Massie whispered back.

"This is an act. Try and play along," He explained and pulled away from her.

Massie turned back to Rhys and felt her anger boiled over again. Seeing Joshua's gun in its holster, Massie took her chance and snatched it, pointing it at Rhys.

"I hate you! You're going to pay for killing my mother!" She screamed, letting her emotions get the better of her.

She hated Rhys. Forget everyone else in the room, he was what she wanted. He ripped her mother away from her family. He put her father through great heart break. He put Massie through hell for months. Her mother didn't deserve to die without justice prevailing for her and Massie was going to give her mother justice.

"I don't think so," Rhys said and swiftly managed to snatch the gun from her.

Joshua stiffened in his spot. His hands were hovering above the war machine with the locket dangling slightly. Now would probably be a good time to call in back up.

"Whenever you guys are ready," Joshua spoke into his watch communicator.

Shots rang out. Tanya and Cody both cried in pain and fell to the ground. Tanya was clutching her leg and Cody pressed his hand to his arm. Massie spun around, seeing Emma and Delong holding their pistols. Smoke steamed out of them.

"What the hell?" Rhys called out.

"Oh my gosh, you got here just in time," Massie sighed in relief.

Nodding at Emma and Delong, Joshua put the locket in his jeans pocket and turned back to the war machine.

"Sorry Rhys, but I would never come back to SVEO," Joshua said and with that, he grabbed a heavy object and brought it down on the machine, smashing it to pieces.

"NOOO!" Rhys shouted.

He wasn't going to let them win. He wouldn't. Okay so the machine was destroyed, but that didn't mean he still couldn't destroy them. Looking at Massie who was close to Joshua, Rhys made a grab for her and wrapped his arm around her beck, holding her tightly and putting the gun to her head!

"Massie!" Emma cried.

"Stay back or I'll blow her brains out!" Rhys threatened.

Turning to Joshua, Rhys pointed his gun at him.

"Get over there with your girlfriend," Rhys ordered.

Joshua glared at him but he didn't risk opening his mouth, for Massie's sake. Doing as he was told, Joshua watched as Rhys dragged Massie over to the exit.

Watching this whole thing, Emma felt her heart stop. She couldn't let Rhys ruin Massie's life anymore. He was done hurting her and she was going to stop it. Emma pulled out her gun and trained it on him.

"Ah sorry Emma, but I'm the one with the girl," Rhys said.

"Rhys, don't do this. If you let her go, I'll give you another chance. We can work things out and help you become like before. Just like when we were kids," Emma explained, not taking her aim off of him.

His green eyes softened for a second, remembering the partnership they had so long ago. No, he wouldn't let her get his guard down!

"News flash Emma, we aren't kids anymore!" Rhys yelled.

Emma felt her grip tighten and her hands shook. No, they weren't kids anymore, he was right. But she stilled believed that there was good in him. The two hadn't really connected while he was undercover at CTAV, but Emma kept seeing her old friend with his childlike attitude trapped inside. She had to help him, she just had to.

"No we aren't. But don't you sometimes wish we were? Don't you sometimes wish that we were still partners? We belonged together Rhys, we were a team. Are you willing to risk not having that chance again?" Emma asked.

She was hoping to reach to him, to find a shred of hope in his green eyes.

"Emma, you should shut up," Massie said, wincing as the gun pressed against her head.

"Ah gee Emma, don't give me that! Look, you're right. What we had was unique, but those days are over. Now I'm leaving and taking Massie with me, so don't you dare try and follow us," Rhys explained, advancing to the door again.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with her?" Delong asked.

Rhys got a sick look on his face and Emma felt her anger boil. He really was going to make Massie's life a miserable hell. He was going to hurt her in every way possible. Emma couldn't let that happen. Massie didn't deserve this and she didn't deserve to have her life ripped away from her. She couldn't let her friend go with him.

"You know Rhys, I do love you," Emma blurted, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"What took you so long to say it?" He asked, looking at her.

Emma trained her gun higher up, right at Rhys' forehead. She felt a feeling of doom sit in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't let him get away with this. It had to stop. As much as she hated what she was going to do, Emma had no other choice.

"I was scared. I didn't want to say anything. How could I after so many years? You were killed in front of me and yet you were alive when you came to CTAV," Emma explained.

Massie felt Rhys grip on her loosen and the gun wasn't as pressed to her head anymore. Her heart beat started to slow down from fear and she started to breath easily. Emma sure knew how to talk people out of doing things.

"So…you do love me?" He asked, his green eyes flickering with hope.

"Emma…" Joshua warned.

Rhys finally caught on to what the detective was doing. His grip tightened on Massie again and he continued to the door, still facing the detective.

"Nice try, bitch," He called out to Emma and opened the door.

Now was her chance.

"That's what you think," Emma said.

Eyes trained on her aim, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Wow, this was a long chapter. Anyways, I'm coming up to the last chapter of my story so if you want to know what happened after Emma pulled the trigger, then you're all going to have to review. Yes silent readers, you too.**


	15. New beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. But that's ok**

**This is an AU Clique story and I want to apologize to anyone who has not been happy with all of the action, but that's just my strongest suit in genre writing.**

* * *

**SVEO Underground bunker July 23, 2012 6:00pm**

Rhys always wondered how he was going to end up dying. He always thought it would be in a tragic shooting or a bombing. He however did not think he would end up being killed by his old partner and friend. As he looked at Emma with longing in his green eyes, he wanted to take everything back. He wanted to take back agreeing to join SVEO and go after her, to tell her what had happened. He always wanted to be her hero, but he would never get the chance. She had someone else.

He would never be able to tell Massie why he had to do his job. He would never be able to tell her that he was sorry for all the misdeeds he had done. He would now never get a chance to redeem himself. It was as if it was his destiny to die the villain.

He didn't have time to dodge the bullet and it lodged deep in his forehead. Darkness surrounded him and he drifted off to sleep for the rest of his life.

"AHH!" Massie screamed and got out of Rhys' clutches.

He fell dead to the floor as Massie rushed to Joshua and clutched onto him, hiding her face from the gruesome sight.

Emma lowered her gun and sheathed it in her holster. Her body was visibly shaking as were her hands. Words couldn't describe what was running through her mind right now.

Turning around, she saw that Massie was just as shaken up. Feeling more concerned about her friend, Emma pushed aside her feelings and went to Massie's aid. Joshua and Emma both wrapped their arms around Massie, creating a warm and enveloping group hug.

"I…I thought that he loved me. I can't believe he has been against us this entire time," Massie cried.

"Shhhh, it'll okay Massie. He was a jerk anyways. Don't think about it," Joshua soothed.

"But…he was someone who cared about me. He helped me get over my break up with Derrick," Massie explained through her tears.

"Massie, he was manipulating you. He wanted you to see him as the good guy. He didn't care about you," Emma explained, hoping to reach Massie.

"Oh please spare us the dramatics, I think I'm going to vomit," Cody called out from across the room, still clutching his arm.

Everyone turned to look at the two injured captives. Emma smirked at Cody's comment and let go of Massie.

"Why don't you two take them outside? Delong, call a cop car," Emma ordered.

"Got it," Delong replied and took out his cell phone.

Massie and Joshua got Cody and Tanya on their feet and the three detectives left the room. Emma was now all alone with Rhys' dead body. She shook violently as she saw him lying motionless on the ground. Kneeling down by him, the teen detective felt her heart-break.

"I really did love you once. Our partnership was unique….we were unique," Emma spoke softly.

Her heart felt heavy as her mind flashed back eight years. Memories of the two solving mysteries caused her to smile slightly to herself. They had been dubbed by the police as the 'notorious duo' for the trouble that followed them and for the mysteries that made them famous. Rhys had always been able to save her during difficult situations and the day that he was 'shot' in front of her had torn her to pieces. To see him again years later sure was saying something, but Emma had kept her distance as she was told.

How many times had she so badly wanted to break rules and go talk to him? How many times had she wanted to get him alone just so that they could share the good old times? There were too many to count. She wanted to tell him that she had missed him all those years that her heart ached for his friendship and partnership. Holding that gun at his head a few short minutes ago made her wish that things hadn't turned out this way.

She had to shoot him, she had no other choice. It was either let him get away with his crimes and take Massie away, or kill him before he could cause more problems. He was unreachable to her and she knew that there was no other way around it. She had to shoot him. Emma had shot countless criminals before and each one caused her heart to break a little. But no shooting would ever again tear her heart to pieces such as this one. He was a close friend to her for so long.

Something wet and hot stung her face and Emma touched her cheek to see tears. A feeling washed over her, one that seemed foreign and uncomfortable. Seeing her old friend and partner lying dead beside her, Emma felt her heart swell and rise up in her throat, causing an animalistic cry to erupt out of her throat as the hot tears ran down her face. Her hands clenched into fists and she pounded them in the concrete floor.

The tough as nails, seemingly flawless teen detective had finally broken.

* * *

**Westchester, New York Fife Street 6:45pm July 23, 2012**

Massie was wrapped up in a shock blanket and holding a cup of coffee when she saw Derrick running up to the ambulance that she was sitting on the back of.

"Massie, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Derrick asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Massie rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm…I'm still confused. Why did Rhys have to do this to me? There's so many questions that I have," Massie explained.

"Well I may be able to help you answer some of them. I followed Rhys one day when everyone else was settling in when we got back here. I found out who he was working for and why he joined. I even got a confession out of him so now The President can put him on trial," Derrick explained, holding up a tape recorder.

"Derrick, were you playing James Bond?" Massie asked, flashing an amused smile.

"I could have been. Joshua, come here. You're going to want to hear this," Derrick called out.

Joshua excused himself from the officer he was talking to and headed for Derrick and Massie.

"What's up Harrington?" Joshua asked.

"Rhys Brooklands confession," Derrick explained and pressed 'play'

"What? No it was no problem at all. In fact, she fell for it fair and square. Yeah I know how much damage the war machine can do, I'm not an idiot. Look, I know that you think that I couldn't handle it but…I don't care what my dad thinks! NO! I'm a damn good agent and you can't just bust me down for that. Look here James Webster; I don't think you know who you're dealing with. You may be my boss but you can't just…no I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Yes James. Yes, I'll bring Massie Block back with me once I'm finished up here."

The three were dead silent as they heard the confession.

"James Weber, he must be the head of SVEO because I've never heard of him before," Joshua explained.

"It sure sounds like it," Derrick explained.

"How did you nawt get caught?" Massie asked him.

"Simple. He was in an alley talking on his cell phone to this creep so I went onto one of the roofs and strung up my phone while it was on voice recording," Derrick answered.

Massie smirked and looked around the area. Someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Emma?" Massie asked.

Joshua looked around and too noticed that her presence was absent.

"I have no idea. Maybe she's calling The President to make arrangements for his body," Joshua explained.

As if on cue, the young detective came out of the church. Something about her seemed different and it radiated off of her and caused her teammates to feel it. Massie shuddered and wrapped her blanket closer to her. Emma finally approached the three of them.

"Cody and Tanya were singing like birds while you were inside. We got full confessions out of them and Tanya seemed pretty eager to put Spain behind her," Joshua explained.

"Good. That's great," Emma smiled.

Nodding, Massie and Derrick looked at each other and kept a close hold onto the other. They wanted to savor this moment forever. But unfortunately, not everything could last forever.

Emma's cell phone broke the silence as it rang. Taking it out of her pocket, she looked at her Caller ID and gave a small smile.

"Mr. President, I was just thinking about you. No…not in that way." Emma cocked a confused eyebrow.

"Uh Mr. President, There's something that we need to talk about. Huh? Yeah, we'll be right down. Good-bye," Emma added and hung up.

She looked up to Derrick, Massie and Joshua. Delong walked over after he finished up with the other agents and he joined in on what was going on.

"The President wants us down in Washington. All of us who's been involved in the case on Tanya McNamara and any other cases that have been going on," Emma explained.

"We're going to meet President Obama?" Derrick asked, his brown eyes growing wide.

"No, he's the President of the United States. Emma is talking about President Kirby Edson of CTAV," Joshua explained.

* * *

**Washington, D.C 9:00pm June 23, 2012**

Derrick, Massie, Delong, Joshua and Emma were gathered in the CTAV Presidents' office. President Edson was seated behind his authentic cherry wood desk, facing the five in a matter that made one wonder what he was going to talk about.

"I suppose you all want to know why you're all here," President Edson spoke up.

"Yes sir," Emma answered, more curious out of everyone.

"Well after hearing this tape recording from Mr. Harrington, I have a few comments I'd like to make to each of you individually…" He started off.

"If it has to do with how we're terrible people…" Massie interrupted.

Emma shot Massie a death glare, but Massie just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What? No! It's more important than that, Miss Block," He said and got up from behind his desk. He held three small black boxes in his hand.

He approached Derrick first.

"Young man, I know that you have no experience in the agency field, but I've been told that you are close to Miss Block, our newest member. Your evidence against Rhys Brookland is outstanding. I still can't believe the bastard managed to come up clean on our records," President Edson explained.

"Thank you," Derrick said.

President Edson opened up the first black box and revealed a blue ribbon with a copper medal chained to it. On the medal was a carving of a magnifying glass.

"For your rock solid evidence and instincts, I'd like to reward you with The Rookie Award." He announced and put the ribbon around Derricks neck.

Joshua smirked and held back chortles, but it didn't go by unnoticed.

"Do you find this amusing, Reynolds?" President Edson asked.

"No sir, it's just that I thought I was the one who'd be getting that award. I guess I didn't do a good job of getting evidence," Joshua explained.

"Well tough luck kiddo," President Edson smirked and moved over to Massie.

"Miss Block, as troubled as I am with you for getting involved with a criminal, I understand that you didn't have knowledge at the time. However, Emma has explained that you have been able to show off your remarkable training skills when it mattered. So I am awarding you The Detective Award. You have been promoted. Good job," President Edson beamed.

"Ewmagod, no way. That's sooo cool!" Massie cried.

Derrick smiled at his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him in a hug.

"Block, I'm proud of you," Derrick admitted.

Massie looked up at Derrick and smiled a genuine one at that. It made Derricks heart leap in his throat.

"Really?" She asked.

"I really am," He confessed and kissed her cheek.

President Edson cleared his throat and approached the final person he was to award. Emma went rim rod straight, trying to hide her shaking figure. She still had vision of shooting Rhys run through her head.

"At ease detective, or should I say…General?" President Edson spoke up.

"General?" Emma asked, breaking her straight figure, loosening up.

"Yes. Your involvement in Rhys' Brooklands case may have been small, but you managed to respect my wishes in staying away from the training as you had been told. You kept focused on the other case…that is until Reynolds explained to you what happened. But that doesn't matter. Your dedication to becoming The General of CTAV has been outstanding," President Edson explained.

He put the medal around her neck and stepped away from the four. He took in their reactions and smiled brightly and both Derricks and Massies'. Emmas' reaction was telling a different story.

Emma bit her lip, seeing images of Rhys dance her head again. She wanted to break down again and curl up into a ball on the floor. She wanted to cry away the hurt that was inside her. Instead, she took off her medal and looked up at President Kirby Edson. He had been around for so long; the age was starting to get to him.

"Mr. President, I cannot accept this promotion," Emma announced.

An audible gasp came from everyone as they stared at her in shock. What the hell was she doing?

"Excuse me? You've been working super hard for this. Why are you turning it down?" President Edson asked.

Emma took a deep breath, still seeing Rhys in her head. Good grief, was she THIS emotionally distraught with having to kill him?

"Mr. President, I had to kill someone who I cared about. I had no knowledge of who Rhys was at first, and now I understand why I was kept in the dark. But I…I can't do this anymore. I'm quitting CTAV," Emma announced.

"Emma, are you being a Mary Sue?" Massie asked.

"Uhhh….no?" Emma replied, confused.

"Then why are you acting like your life is so perfect and flawless?" Massie remarked.

"I AM NOT PERFECT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH! I had to kill Rhys…he was a good friend to me! I've killed criminals before and it's never bothered me, but this…this is different. I regret plugging a hole in his head. I regret not going to talk to him before this all happened. I hate that I'm now going to be living with this for the rest of my life. I can't be part of CTAV anymore because of all the heartache it has been causing me," Emma explained.

She put the medal in President Edsons' hand and headed for the door, ready to leave her life behind.

"Wait…" Joshua spoke up, watching the whole scene unravel.

He walked up to Emma and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Joshua asked.

"More than anything," Emma replied.

Joshua smiled down at her and looked back up to the others.

"If she's leaving, then so am I," Joshua announced.

"Wow, it's like the finale to a t.v show. Everyone is saying good-bye," Massie remarked.

Smiling, Emma walked up to Massie and she unsheathed her gun and took off her holster. Taking out her wallet, she took out her CTAV badge. She handed them over to Massie.

"Massie Block, I am promoting you to Head Detective. You have great leadership skills which I have observed since the first day we met. You will be an excellent detective," Emma explained.

Looking at her shorter friend, Massie smiled and hugged her.

"I'll miss you," Massie said.

"Ah don't worry. You'll forget I ever existed," Emma smirked.

"Nah." Massie argued back.

The two smiled at each other and Emma turned to Derrick. She held out her hand to him and the two shook.

"Derrick, I want you to keep an eye on Massie. Make sure to keep her out of trouble," Emma explained.

"Don't worry. I've been doing that since grade school," Derrick replied, his brown eyes twinkling.

Massie playfully punched him and Derrick pretended to be hurt. Emma rolled her eyes and headed back to the door where Joshua was waiting.

"Mr. President, I'd recommend putting Derrick Harrington on the team. He and Massie belong together," Emma suggested.

Derrick wrapped an arm around Massie's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"We sure do," Derrick agreed.

Smiling, Joshua and Emma linked hands and walked down the halls of the building and they turned a corner. Massie watched as they went out of sight, knowing that she would never see either of them again.

A long silence filled the air and Derrick finally broke it.

"So…I guess we're back together then, huh?" He asked.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"Derrington, we're nawt together until I say we are," Massie spoke.

"Huh? When are you going to…?"

Derricks question was broken off when Massie pulled him close and planted her lips against his, kissing him with a fiery passion. Pulling away, Derrick let a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Now we're together," Massie replied.

Derrick smiled at his girlfriend and they thanked President Edson for their new callings. Linking hands, the two left the CTAV Room. A rush of excitement went through the two as they were about to start their new lives.

"Ewmagosh, we totally have to recruit The Pretty Committee and the rest of the Briarwood Boys!" Massie exclaimed.

"That sounds like a good idea. Wow Massie, this definitely is going to be a new beginning for all of us," Derrick said.

Massie thought back to when she started at CTAV. It made her happy to know that she belonged there and she was happy that she was able to know what had happened to her mother. Had she not known Emma, she would be questioning her mothers' death for the rest of her life. Looking straight ahead of her where Emma and Joshua had disappeared to, Massie smiled.

"Good-bye Emma. Thanks for everything. I'll never forget you for this," Massie Block said.

Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as Derrick and her left the building and they headed down the road, ready to start their new lives.

* * *

**THE END**

**Thank-you everyone who has read both Diamonds Are Nothing But Trouble and Traitors In Our Midst. I have had a lot of fun working on both of them and I'm glad that you all liked it too.**

**Shout outs to Clara (LydiaMartin) and Rachel (FlowerCrowns) for the nice long and positive reviews. Bo Benny and Reva (Meraviglioso) for committing your time to the stories. Everyone else, I love you all!**


End file.
